Vrykolakas
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Naruto's the not so human, Itachi and Sasuke are the vampire body guards, and then there's the people who want to rule the world. Pasts hidden, furtures too unsure, and of course a sarcastic fox. Yaoi! slight OOC! OC SASUNARU! Tachi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto!**_

**_Warning: Yaoi! SasuNaru! SemeUke! Vampries, Demons, ext... supernatural... Don't like it, leave now and forever hold your peace... whatever. Hope you enjoy my new story, I was bored and hadn't been writing the other's I'm working on. I know, I should probably get out those that I have up, but well I was really bored. This is a really long first chapter, don't expect every chapter to be this long... lol. _**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Speech inside some ones head.' _

"Vrykolakas, Strigoi, blood sucks, cold ones, demons, vampires, there are so many names for them. Don't you think it's weird that these 'vampires' date back to before any of us were born, hell they date back to the beginning of everything? If it's such folklore then how come there's so many league's about them?" A blonde teen said. Eyes stared up at the clouds that moved across the blue sky, which were put to shame by the very eyes that were staring up at it. A heart shaped face that narrowed at his chin, but still had remains of baby fat left held three whisker marks on each cheek. Blonde locks surrounded his head that sat unmoving.

"What's he babbling on about?" A brunet asked who was propped up against one of the many trees. Bored chocolate eyes looked over to the red head that sat next to the blonde.

"Don't know, he just started talking." A calm monotone voice came from the red head who sat reading some book for his class.

"I was just thinking guys." The blonde said.

"Naruto, didn't we tell you to stop that. You'll hurt your self if you keep thinking." The brunet said a deep chuckle in his voice. His eyes shining in slight amusement, but if you looked there was something more. Tan arm came and propped the blonde up so that he could look over at his friend. Face set in a glare, pulling at the faded whisker birthmarks.

"That's just mean Shika. Gaara, tell him to stop." Naruto pouted to the red head. Red hair moved with the head as the other looked over at his friend, showing off the red and black Kanji 'love' mark on his forehead. Emerald eyes locked onto cerulean ones. Sun light dance over pale face, a skinless round shaped face stared at the blonde.

"Naruto, Shikamaru's got a point. Stop thinking, you'll get a headache." Gaara said his voice laced with amusement. Naruto glared before sitting up fully, blonde locks falling back around his face, framing it perfectly.

"You guys…" He seethed. "Why do I put up with you?" Sighed the blonde. Gaara cracked a grin at him, or at least it was considered a grin for the red head.

"Because you love us, and you know it." Gaara said his eyes going back to the book. Naruto sighed and looked over to the brunet, his eyes were training on the sky once again, his face set into his 'thinking face.' His first friend, Shikamaru Nara, lazy genius, and genius was right, no matter how much the kid slept through classes he was still top in the class and aced everything. It slightly annoyed the blonde that no matter how hard he would have to work, Shika wouldn't even have to read a book and he would know the answer. He was a year older then the blonde who was turning eighteen in a few months.

Blue eyes looked back to Gaara. Naruto didn't really know the kids last name, even if they were best friends they still had their secrets. This was his second friend after moving to Konoha. It had been a year now since the blonde was back in the village. Gaara was a year younger then Naruto, but yet he was still in the same grade as the blonde. Gaara had been there for Naruto since he moved here, Shikamaru was an older friend. The blonde sighed before standing, fixing his tight fitting white shirt, and lose orange and black pants.

"Yeah, yeah can we go now? I'm bored and I thought we were meeting up with the others at the mall later on?" Naruto asked as he stretched and then once again adjusted his attire. Gaara looked to Shika before standing as well, slowly followed by the other. They started walking out of the park and towards their meeting place.

"So what was it you were going on about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shrugged slightly as he put his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers together.

"Vampires." Naruto answered. Gaara shot a glance to Shikamaru before looking down to Naruto. The blonde was the shortest of the three; no he was probably the shortest of all his friends.

"Vampires? What made you start thinking about that?" Gaara asked. Naruto sighed before looking up to the sky but continued his walk.

"Well I was out pulling my clothes in from the line the other day when I saw something near the tree line right. Well I went over to find out what it was."

"Of course you did. Did it ever cross you're mind that whatever it could, could probably eat you?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Shika let foxy finish before you start." Gaara said. Naruto glared slightly at his nickname.

"Well as I was saying…" Glance to Shika. "It was a dead deer, but the weird thing was there were two holes in its neck. Like someone had sucked the thing dry." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Gaara shared another quick look before they looked back to the blonde.

"It was just odd, but it could have been anything, right?" Naruto asked and glanced to his friends.

"Yeah, anything." Gaara said, his voice though wasn't as calm as it usually was.

"I bet it was a bat." Shikamaru pitched. Naruto looked at him raising both his eyebrows. He was never able to raise just one.

"A bat?" Naruto asked with uncertainty. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah they bite things." Shikamaru said. Naruto frowned.

"Doubtful, bats don't usual prey on bigger animals. They usual eat small insects or plants. I was thinking maybe a wolf or something…" Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at him, shock clearly written on his face. Naruto caught that look and glared his way.

"Yes I looked it up damn it, stop looking at me like I'm dumb." Naruto hissed. Shikamaru smirked at him.

"You got scared last night and went online to find out what could have done it, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto blushed and looked away from him.

"Maybe…" Both boys laughed at that. Naruto blushed even more before glaring and walking faster. Shikamaru's eyes turned worried as he looked to Gaara who was also staring at him. They both nodded slightly before catching up with the blonde. Gaara's arm came around the blonde's shoulders.

"Come on Naruto, we can't help it if you scare your self. Don't worry about it; it was probably some animal that got scared because it was so close to you're house." Gaara said. Blue eyes looked at him before sighing.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said with a grin. Gaara felt his lips twitch in a half smile, half smirk. Shikamaru smiled slightly at him.

"We're here." Shika said after a few more minutes of walking in silence. Gaara's arm lifted off of Naruto's shoulder and opened the door for his friends. Konoha had grown into a very large and very populated village, or now as they are starting to call it, town. They now had two malls, and tons of other strip malls. They were currently at the older mall; the new mall was on the other side of town, were most of the rich people lived. Their group barely ever went there; it was full of stores that had expensive clothing. Not that anyone cared about it, as long as they had a place to hang.

"So where are we meeting…Sakura and everyone?" Shikamaru asked yawning between his sentence.

"Hot topic, some hot guy just started working there not too long ago." Naruto said as he walked in and started off towards the store. Gaara cracked a grin when he heard the place they were meeting at. Shikamaru just muttered something under his breath; Naruto swore he heard 'some' at the end. It didn't take too long to get to the store, the moment they did each heard the squeals and a head of pink and blonde. Gaara chuckled lightly as they walked in. They immediately saw Ino, long blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail and blue eyes, and Sakura, short pink hair with green eyes. They were crowding someone jumping up and down making that high pitch squeal that sounds like it's going to bust an ear drum; neither boy could see who but both Shikamaru and Gaara tensed slightly when they entered.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan leave the poor guy alone. Really, I'll be surprised if he can even hear after being around you two for more then two seconds." Naruto teased as he walked in. Both girls froze and turned to the blonde, they had glares on their face but immediately softened and grinned at the boy.

"Naruto-kun!" They squealed and ran to him. Naruto chuckled slightly as he was hugged before they split and hugged the other two. Naruto shook his head and looked to the man who had been surrounded. Their eyes locked and the blonde felt his breathing stop. Before him stood one of the most beautiful person the blonde had ever seen, the other was off in some other country doing who knows what. The first thing that caught the blondes eyes were black pool eyes that seemed to just pull him in. The second was the porcelain white skin that conflicted with the raven hair that plastered against his narrow face. He was taller than Naruto, like most people, by at least a foot. Black pants, with a black shirt, a studded belt looped around his pants. He had piercing too, two on both of his ears at the top, and one on his eyebrow. A simple black and red rod, the ones on his ears were also black and red, with a chain that connected them. All in all, the guy was the total opposite of Naruto. But Naruto swore he looked somewhat familiar, though he couldn't place it. Pale pink lips twitched into a slight smirk as checked the blonde out.

"I must thank you, I guess." His voice was deep, and smooth almost like velvet. It caused a small shiver to run through the tan one's body. The smirk deepened when he saw the shiver. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his scalp.

"N-no problem." Naruto said and looked back to Ino and Sakura who were staring lovingly at the guy. Naruto sighed slightly at them, and then his eyes went to Gaara and Shikamaru who were staring hard at the guy, that made the blonde frown.

"Naruto, don't you have… work?" Gaara asked in a cold tone. Naruto frowned before his eyes widened.

"SHIT!" With that he gave a smile to the raven and the turned and ran out. "Thank you Gaara, Tsunade's going to murder me!" With that the blonde was out of sight. Ino and Sakura shook their head before turning to each other and gasped.

"Gahh! Tsunade, damn we forgot!" They screamed at each other and then darted away. Leaving the two guys alone with the newcomer, who just smirked at them as he leaned against the counter.

"Sasuke Uchiha… haven't seen you around lately." Gaara spoke in a calmer voice. The one named Sasuke smirked as he took in the two.

"Gaara, Shikamaru. So that blonde was Naruto huh? Cute." Sasuke said with a sick smile. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the other.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Gaara hissed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Gaara growled.

"No. But he's a good friend." Gaara said. Sasuke smirked at them.

"Then I see no problem." Sasuke smugly said. Gaara glared hard at him.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara bit out. Sasuke smirked at him.

"I'm an Uchiha, what do we do Gaara?" Sasuke sarcastically asked. Gaara bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at the ignorant guy. It was Shikamaru who put a hand on the guy's shoulder to keep him still.

"We know what the Uchiha's _did_. But seeing as there is only two left, or as we know." Shikamaru said. Sasuke's eyes became cold as he stared at them.

"That is none of your business, but if you must know, yes, it is just my brother and I. But we still carry out the duty of the Uchiha Clan. I will not be brought down because of a traitor to our brethren. Now I will warn you no-" but the raven haired teen never had the chance to finish his statement as the blonde was in front of him once again. But only his back shown as he glared at his so called friends.

"You bastards! Do you realize that I thought I was going to die? That lady scares the shit out of me, and you guys lied to me!" Blue eyes narrowed as he took in the surprised looks on guys and he heard a grunt behind him.

"Naruto…" Gaara warned as rubbed between his eyes.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Naruto pouted at them.

"You guys lied to me." Naruto said with his sad puppy dog eyes. They both gulped at him, eyes tried not to lock on the blonde's face. Naruto looked up when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder, a blush making its way on whisker marked face.

"Ah, don't be mad at them Naru-Chan. They just wanted to talk to me, we go way back." Sasuke smoke in a smooth tone. Naruto blushed even more at the nickname the guy said.

"Please don't call me that, I don't even know you're name." Naruto said and surprisingly with a stronger voice then he had thought was going to come out. Sasuke smirked down at him, and stuck his hand out, the other still wrapped around the blonde.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke purred to the blonde. Naruto blushed even more before taking the hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, same to you." Naruto answered. Gaara growled slightly, making the blonde look at him with confusion.

"Naruto… why don't we go get some ramen. Sasuke's working right now; we don't want to bother him." Shikamaru pitched and watched Naruto perk up.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. The two boys nodded slowly. Naruto smiled at them.

"Okay! Bye Sasuke!" Naruto said as he pulled away, grabbed his friends and dragged them out of the store. Sasuke chuckled softly before licking his lips as he watched the blonde leave. The scent was still lingering around him, almost making his mouth water. He didn't really know what possessed him to put his arm around the kid, maybe it was the evil looks he was getting, or just the fact the blonde smelled so delicious, he knew not. But he did know, he would be seeing the blonde again, that was definite.

Naruto was now sitting down at one of the round tables in the food court, a bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. Shikamaru and Gaara were sitting in front of him, eating slowly on their food. Naruto eyed them; they were being more silent then usual. So he decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, I think I've seen that Sasuke guy before." Naruto said in between his noodles. Both heads snapped up to Naruto, their eyes slightly wide.

"Where?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Maybe it wasn't him though, I don't think his name was Sasuke… maybe someone that just looked like him. Hmmm…" Naruto went into his thinking spot. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the red head, he just shrugged slightly.

"Ah… Naruto-kun, I believe that person would be me." Said a smooth voice from behind them. Naruto chocked before snapping his head to look at the man behind him. Once again he stared for a second. This guy looked almost like Sasuke, but with longer hair, and it was more black then bluish. He held it all in a loose pony tail, and he had two lines on his face coming down from his eyes, his skin was also not as white too. But he did, however, have the same black eyes that looked down at him with an emotionless face. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared up at him then he bolted out of the seat, Gaara and Shikamaru had already stood but were slightly surprised when the blonde tackled the guy.

"Itachi-kun!" Naruto squealed as he hugged the man. Gaara and Shikamaru shared a look. Itachi chuckled and set the blonde back on his feet.

"So I see you already met my brother, and here I was hoping to introduce you two." Itachi said with a small smile. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah." The blonde looked him up and down. Black pants, with a crimson button up shirt.

"You look the same. What has it been… three… four years?" Naruto asked as he frowned slightly. Itachi chuckled lightly as he took a set at their table. Each quickly followed the man.

"It's been five years Naruto, but I'm glad you seem to remember me just fine." Itachi said. Naruto beamed slightly at him.

"Five, jeez it's really been that long. How come I didn't meet Sasuke then?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Itachi ruffled his hair as he bit back a laugh.

"Because he wasn't there at the time, he was off doing something else." Itachi said. Naruto slapped his hand away and pouted at him.

"Stop that, you're messing up my hair." Naruto said as he ran a hand through the messy locks. Itachi just raised an eyebrow at the blonde before shaking his head.

"It's already messy, but Naruto why don't you go see when my brothers getting off work for me." Itachi said. Naruto frowned at him.

"Why can't you?" Naruto asked. Itachi just shrugged.

"He's already mad at me for making him work there. Please Naruto?" Itachi asked giving his own Uchiha pout. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright, alright, just stop that." Naruto said as he stood. Itachi smiled at him, it was hard to say no to an Uchiha when they pouted. And it wasn't a very common thing.

"Thank you." Itachi said. Naruto just shrugged, taking his bowl over and dumping it.

"I'll be back guys." Naruto called before turning and heading towards Hot Topic once again.

"Take you're time foxy!" Gaara called back then turned his attention on the man in front of him. Itachi smirked and leaned back against the chair.

"Gaara, it's nice to see you again. And you are?" Itachi asked eyeing the other.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shika said. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"One of the Nara Clan members, and Gaara looking after my boy, huh? I'm glad he's been in good hands since his return." Itachi said. Gaara glared slightly.

"Alright Uchiha spill, both of you in Konoha, this can't be good. What's going on?" Gaara asked. Itachi's face fell blank as he looked over the two of them.

"We will have a meeting set soon. Then you will find out. But for now just keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors." Itachi said. Gaara's lips formed a thin line.

"Naruto found a dead deer by his house, two holes in its neck. Should I believe that is something to worry about?" Gaara asked. Itachi looked at him before shaking his head.

"No, nothing to worry, about that was me." Itachi said. He gave a small smirk, allowing only a small tip of his fangs to show. "It's when human corpses are found is when we'll really have to start worrying."

* * *

'I wonder why Itachi wanted to talk with Gaara and Shika… something going on… but what?' Naruto wondered as he walked towards his destination. Once again stepping into one of his favorite stores, eyes searching. A sigh escaped when he was met with no one. Naruto shrugged slightly 'must be in the back or something.' With that thought in mind Naruto wondered around the store. It wasn't a very big store, but wasn't small either. A lot of really cool stuff was in this store, most of his stuff came from the place. He had already pasted the back room door, which was closed and was looking at one of the displays for some new horror movie coming out soon. They usually showed flyers like that in the place.

"Naru-Chan, back so soon? Couldn't get enough of me?" Naruto jumped and turned to see Sasuke smirking at him from the back room door. When the door had even opened was beyond him, the Uchiha was very silent, much like Itachi. The blonde blushed at him.

"No… umm… Itachi sent me to see when you got off…" Naruto stuttered and then mentally smacked himself for it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you knew my brother." Sasuke stated. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head again.

"Well, we meet a few years back when I was in Suna." Naruto answered. Sasuke walked forward towards the blonde. Naruto blushed.

"So he wants to know when I get off, huh? And why didn't he come and ask me." Sasuke asked. Naruto watched Sasuke carefully, he was very graceful.

"He said you were angry with him… so he sent me. And I have a feeling he wanted to talk with Gaara and Shika." Naruto answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto sighed slightly running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know… you seemed to know them too." Naruto eyed Sasuke who was now standing right in front of. Sasuke shrugged slightly.

"We go way back." Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke's hand came up and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Really, cause neither ever mentioned you." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked again.

"I wouldn't have thought they would. Gaara and I haven't been on good terms lately." Sasuke said. Naruto gulped slightly, his eyes never leaving the black orbs. Naruto felt like he was being pulled toward the other.

"I get off in an hour." Sasuke said, his lips brushing slightly over the others before he walked away. There were two customers up front ready to be cashed out. Naruto stood shocked for a minute before he glared and stormed out of the place. From the corner of the blonde eye he could see the bastard smirking… again.

"Teme…" Naruto murmured under his breath and as he walked pasted the display mirror he could see the guy chuckling softly under his breath, his eyes trailing his body. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the guy before disappearing, a scowl but a twist of a grin on his face as he walked back towards the food court. It didn't take long to see Itachi, the moment they caught eyes the conversation between the three of his friends ended. He frowned slightly before shaking his head, if they wanted him to know they would tell him. They would tell him, right? He hoped.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he plopped back in the chair beside Itachi. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto scowled at him.

"He's off in an hour." The blonde said. Itachi smirked before nodding.

"Well then I'll be leaving, I have people I need to talk to." Itachi said and stood. Naruto pouted at him.

"Not even going to talk with me?" Naruto questioned. Itachi ruffled his hair again.

"Don't worry kid, we'll catch up soon." Itachi said before walking off, or more like floating, the guy was just so damn graceful. Naruto looked to his friends and raised his eyebrows at them; they were staring like he had grown a new head.

"Alright what's going on? And don't give the 'what ever do you mean foxy.' I know something's up and either tell me or I'm calling it a day." Naruto said and glared at his friends. Gaara sweat dropped while Shika muttered 'troublesome.' Naruto sighed he knew they weren't going to tell him.

"Its fine I understand, kinda. I'll talk with you guys later." Naruto said before standing as gracefully as he could and walked away. Gaara and Shika looked at each other before standing and quickly leaving out of sight, blending into the crowd and out of the building quicker then any 'normal' human could do.

Naruto glanced back and had to do a double take when he saw his friends had vanished on him. 'What the hell? They were there just two seconds ago!' Blonde hair shook as he continued to walk. 'That's just weird.' He walked outside once again; the degree had dropped a few degrees already. It had gone to cool to chilly, but it didn't bother the blonde who only had the shirt on. His body held heat better then most people, but it wasn't like he could stand in snow and not feel that, just the chilly wind blowing didn't effect him. His house was only a few blocks away; okay not a few more like a little more then that. But it wasn't bad; he just had to go through the park. He looked up and saw that it was getting close to sun set; if he walked he would make it home a little after dark. If he jogged, he'd get there a little before.

So with that thought, he set off with a small jog towards his house. He had intended to see a movie, and probably catch a ride with Gaara, but now he didn't feel like sitting in a dark room with two silent people. He broke into a sprint when he got out of the Mall's parking lot and heading towards the park. The houses started to spread out quickly, turning into apartments with little balconies, and yipping dogs at the front doors. The park quickly came up on his right, houses and apartments continued on his right down the road.

Naruto slowed to a stop at the entrance to the park, the blonde debated whether to go around the place, or just cut through. Going around meant hitting the intersection and that was like asking for someone to lose control and smash into you. Blue eyes nervously looked to the sun that looked like it was going to set soon, then shifted to the trees that already had dark shadows around them. Going through the park meant maybe running into whatever had gotten to that deer the other night. The blonde took a deep breath before entering; keeping his quick jog as he went down the path. The exit came out right after the intersection and his driveway. He could cut straight off the path and get into his backyard, but he wasn't going to temp that so close to being night. He was already scared shitless, no need to push it any further.

'Shit! What was that?' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the rustle of bushes again. Naruto spun around and looked to the bushes; his breathing had stopped as he eyed it with wide blue eyes. The bushes moved again and Naruto jumped when red shot out at him. A girly scream came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and then felt stupid when he saw what stood on his chest. He had fallen in shock and now looked up into golden eyes. Shock fell from Naruto's face as a grin broke out.

"Hey little guy, I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto spoke softly as he reached up calmly and scratched an orange ear. A pink tongue came out and licked his cheek. Naruto laughed and picked up the orange, white and light red bundle in his arms, making sure to keep petting the fox.

_'I went to your house but you weren't there.' _Came the thought that flooded into his mind. Naruto grinned slightly, not at all fazed by the new voice in his head. It came naturally to him, talking to animals, but the felines were easier to talk to. He didn't even have to try unlike with the other animals where he had to feel for their mind with his. No one but he knew about it, he made sure to not give it away to anyone. Speaking to animals wasn't something every human could do. Naruto wasn't one of the most popular person because of his odd features already; he didn't want to be considered a freak. Not again.

"Sorry Yasu, I was out with friends. You were gone so long… I thought…" Naruto trailed off as he started walking through the forest, stepping off the trail. He didn't want to scare his furry friend away by going near the cars. Damn the, well whatever was hiding about killing deer, to hell. The foxes muzzle brushed against his chin, giving a small tickle from the soft fur.

_'I was out hunting, came back when I felt something wrong.' _Yasu said.

"Something wrong? Like what?" Naruto asked as he pushed around one of the many trees. The fox sniffed before curling further into the blonde's hands.

_'I don't know, but it smells weird around here.'_

"Smells weird?" The fox growled slightly and Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, I bet your hungry. We'll get food then you can tell me what's up." She nodded and let her head rest on his forearm. Naruto came to the white picket fence; he stepped up on the large gray stone and jumped over it. The deer was still there, just a few feet down from the spot he was at. He shuddered slightly before quickly walking towards his house. He pulled out his keys from his back pocket and opened the glass doors and stepped in. Yasu jumped out of the blondes hand and onto the light blue and white tiled flooring. Naruto chuckled and closed the door and walked over to the rich oak cabinets. He opened one and got the bag of cat food, Yasu loved the stuff. His kitchen was roomy, a small two man table with an extra folding chair propped near it. Black and white counters lined the walls, a stove and fridge side by side. Yasu jumped up on the table as Naruto grabbed a bowl and walked over, placing it in front of the fox. Naruto chuckled at the look the fox was giving him, and the chants that made its way to his mind. She really wanted the food; he quickly poured the food in the bowl before walking back and put the stuff away. He looked back and smiled as he watched the fox down the food like it hadn't eaten for a week.

"Good?" Naruto asked, walking back and taking a seat at the table. Yasu looked up, licking her chops.

_'Wonderful, thank you. There is something else that I was doing…' _Yasu said as she sat down, licking her paws clean. The bowl was sparkling slightly under the bright light of his kitchen.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

_'Well I was out finding a mate.'_ Naruto coughed for a second before staring at her.

"A mate? So then you're?" Naruto asked, still staring at her. He couldn't tell if she was or not, but he had never been good at that. Her eyes closed.

_'Yes.' _Yasu answered. Naruto blinked before standing and pacing. There was a chuckle inside his head, and a small purr like sound came from the orange fox. Naruto stopped and stared at the orange thing.

"You're staying here." Naruto said. Yasu opened her eyes and stared up at the blonde boy.

_'What?' _Naruto sat back down.

"There is something out in that forest killing animals. You're big enough, and if you're going to have kits I want them to be safe. So you can stay here… I want you to be safe." Naruto said. The fox stood and walked across the small table and sat in front of Naruto. She leaned up and licked his nose.

_'Wouldn't have it anyway, Naru.' _She said. Naruto grinned and scratched her head. A smooth chuckle once again ran through the blondes mind before the purring started up again. They sat there for a few minutes before jumping when knocking came from his front door. Naruto looked up and then back to Yasu.

"Go to my room and stay up there. I don't really want anyone seeing you…" Naruto said. Yasu jumped off the kitchen table as Naruto stood.

_'Fine, I know you don't want people knowing you can speak to me.' _Yasu and Naruto filed out of the kitchen and the fox went left and up the stairs next to the kitchen entrance while Naruto walked down the hall towards the front door. The living room off to his right, and a small bathroom on his left. He had two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom attached to his room. He opened his white door, the chain still attached so it only opened an inch so he could look out. Naruto frowned.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Naruto asked.

"Come now Naru. I've always kept an eye on you, you know that." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke snorted behind him while looking at the front of the house. Naruto hadn't been able to get out and do any gardening, and fall was coming soon so there were already a few leaves in the front lawn. Naruto sighed slightly before shutting the door and unlatching the golden chain and then left the door open as he walked back towards the kitchen. After a few seconds he heard the door shut and looked over his shoulder to see Itachi leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, Sasuke lingering behind him.

"You really fixed this place up." Itachi said as he looked around. Sasuke just stared at the blonde as he moved around the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? Herbal tea if I remember right Itachi." Naruto said, placing a kettle on the stove before turning the thing on. Sasuke smirked but then it was wiped off when Itachi shot a good glare his way. Naruto frowned slightly before leaning against the counter.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile and a small blush when he saw the look Sasuke was giving him. Itachi shrugged slightly.

"Need a place to stay." Itachi said. Naruto frowned at him.

"You're rich, why not rent an Inn or something like that." Naruto asked but there was nothing in his voice that told the two they were unwelcome.

"I guess we could do that… but then we'd be stuck in some crappy place and then we wouldn't be able to catch up." Itachi said as he moved in and sat at the table. Naruto sighed.

"I only have one extra room." Naruto said as he started getting out the cups, then paused and looked back to Sasuke. "Did you want some?" Sasuke gave a shot nod as he took a seat across from his bother.

"It's okay Sasuke can sleep on the couch." Itachi said and smirked at his now scowling little brother. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke has a job; he should be the one on a bed." Naruto said and watched with amusement the triumph look Sasuke shot at Itachi while the older Uchiha frowned at the blonde.

"Well that's where you're bed comes in." Itachi said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the guy.

"I have a job too; I can't sleep on the couch." Naruto said. Then turned to the kettle that had started to whistle. Itachi smirked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't telling you to sleep on the couch; I was saying Sasuke could sleep with you." Itachi said and watched with a small smile as the kettle fell to the floor and a red Naruto turned to them.

"What?" Naruto asked then beat red once again as he bent down to pick the thing off the floor. Luckily it didn't fall over and spill or anything like that. Itachi chuckled lightly while Sasuke smirked at him.

"I meant in the same bed Naruto, it should be big enough." Itachi said. Naruto placed the kettle back on stove before turning back to Itachi and Sasuke.

"He can't." Naruto said with an uneasy voice. Two raised eyebrows looked at him.

"Why is that? I promise he won't…" Itachi trailed off.

"Bite." Sasuke finished the sentence with a small smirk. Itachi sent a glare his way. 'Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sasuke seems interested in Naruto… this could end badly.' Itachi thought as he watched them stare at each other.

"That's not the reason… I… err… have a friend staying… um…" Naruto struggled with the words. Itachi's eyebrow rose even more.

"A friend? Where?" Itachi asked. Naruto struggled again.

"Well… umm she's upstairs… but…"

"She? Do you know her?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded and wondered what the tense voice was for.

"Yes… I know her… but umm… well… she's a."

"Spit it out Naruto." Sasuke finally snapped. Naruto blushed slightly at him.

_'You okay Naruto? Hey who are the guys?'_ Yasu's voice came into his head and he jumped slightly. Then looked over to the doorway where Yasu stood looking over at the two Uchiha's. Two onyx eyes looked to the orange fox. Naruto nervously scratched his head.

"She's a fox…" Naruto said lamely.

_'You just now noticing?' _'Can the sarcasm Yasu.' _'It's fresh never canned.'_

"She's a fox? You're going to let a fox sleep in your room, but you won't let me?" Sasuke asked, glaring slightly at the animal. Naruto frowned at him as he started making their tea.

"Her name is Yasu, and yes." Naruto told him with his back turned. Itachi held back a laugh as Sasuke glared slightly at the fox.

_'He's glaring at me.' _Yasu said as she lay down in the doorway.

"Don't glare at her." Naruto said his back still turned to them as he stirred the tea. Sasuke gapped slightly.

"How do you…" Sasuke trailed off.

"He can talk to animals." Itachi stated at he gave Yasu a small nod. Naruto froze, wide eyed turned to Itachi.

"What?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you think I wouldn't have noticed? I was with you for a whole year, I didn't think you just talked to you're self." Itachi said simply. Naruto deflated.

"You knew… damn I thought I was good at keeping it a secret." Naruto mumbled as he went back to fixing the drinks. He brought them over and sat them in front of the others.

"It wasn't that you didn't hide it well Naruto… I just notice a lot more." Itachi said as he took a sip of his tea. Naruto grabbed the folding chair and sat it at the end of the table.

"Alright so what's up?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're not the only one who notices things. I know for a fact that there are great hotels in this town. And you insist that you want to stay here even though I only have two rooms. Both Shika and Gaara know you, and I could tell something was wrong there… So tell me what going on?" Naruto asked, his face becoming serious. Sasuke chuckled.

"He's bright Itachi." Sasuke said leaning forward towards the blonde. Naruto growled at him and Sasuke chuckled once again. "And feisty, I like him." A blush formed on the blonde cheeks.

"Sasuke back off him now. We're here to protect him, not rape him." Itachi hissed at his brother. Sasuke glared and leaned back with a scowl on his face. He mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'you can't rape the willing' and Naruto blushed at him but then turned his attention to Itachi.

"Protect me? Why?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed slightly.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning Itachi." Sasuke stated. Itachi glared at him.

"No, his father…" Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"Damnit Itachi stop!" Both Uchiha's looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I don't know what my father wanted. But whatever it is, I don't care. He's not here, and I was raised by someone else. Stop protecting me like you did back in Suna. I'm not a little boy anymore; I can handle myself just fine. So just spit it out already." Naruto growled out. Yasu's ears twitched slightly at the tone of voice the blonde was using.

_'Calm down Naru, it won't do you any good if you get all wild up.' _Yasu said as she laid her head back down on her paws. Naruto shot a glare to Yasu before looking back to Itachi, his face a little calmer. His father was a very sore subject for him. Itachi looked at Naruto's serious face before sighing and nodding.

"You're father would kill me…"

"He's not alive." Naruto said coldly, even Sasuke flinched slightly at that. Itachi nodded.

"No, no he's not. I guess I should start with who we are." Itachi motioned to Sasuke as well. Golden eyebrows raised in question.

"We are from a high and powerful Vampire Clan called the Uchiha Clan. They were wiped out centuries ago by someone who had the power to control a demon named Kyuubi. He was also an Uchiha. You're father… he was a very powerful man known as the fourth Hokage. He was the leader of an organization that kept the knowledge of you're 'fictional creatures' as only fictional creatures. When the man who betrayed us once again raised and attacked this village he sealed the demon inside a young boy…" Itachi said. Studying the young boys face intently, he seemed to take in everything just fine.

"Me…" Naruto said with a solemn face. Blue eyes looked to Sasuke to find him staring at Itachi with as much surprise as he was feeling.

"Yes Naruto, you." Itachi answered. "Anyway, you're father wanted no one to know about you or Kyuubi. So only I and three other people knew about it. One of them was…"

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the old man." Naruto said. Itachi blinked before nodding.

"When did you meet Tsunade?"

"Few months ago. Continue." Naruto said, his eyes drifting back to the table when onyx ones went to him.

"Well we thought no one else knew beside you're father of course, who died when he sealed Kyuubi inside you. But it seems that someone does know, and wants you. I'm not sure if it's to pull Kyuubi out or teach you to handle its power. What they don't know is that Kyuubi no longer exists. The demon wasn't just sealed inside you, it died inside you. You now hold its power, and nothing else, but they don't know that. The Uchiha Clan was one of the clans that were close to you're father. There were many, we were the most powerful, when we fell Sasuke and I became you're father's personal body guards. When he fell, we became yours. Well I did, Sasuke was out of the picture…" A growl formed from Sasuke but quickly died away.

"That is not important right now Itachi. Maybe you should just shorten this a bit. That meetings going to start soon." Sasuke bit out. Itachi nodded.

"Right, in all things short I was able to handle what happened in Suna without you knowing. But it seems that more and more have been added to this problem of ours. They have formed in Konoha and are after you. I'm having a meeting with all the other Clans in Konoha, you're friends are part of those Clans. They don't know about Kyuubi either… that's for you to tell them if you want." Itachi said. Naruto slowly nodded.

"How many, and what?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not sure how many there are. There could only be four or fifty and we still wouldn't know. But most are Vampires, Shape shifters, or witches. I have a feeling many Clans were tricked, or lied to, to get them on this organizations side." Itachi said then looked at the time.

"I should go, are you going to be okay…" Itachi asked and looked to Naruto again. Blue eyes still stared down at the wooden table, never blinking or anything.

"I'll look after him. It'll look bad if you're late." Sasuke told him. Itachi nodded before standing, he pinned a look at Sasuke.

"Don't…"

"I know, I won't bite him. Jeez, put a little trust in me will ya…. Never mind, I won't do anything." Sasuke said when the look hardened before Itachi cast one more look to Naruto before quickly leaving. Sasuke leaned back and looked to Naruto.

"You're taking this oddly well." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged slightly before looking over to Yasu who had just sat there through the whole thing, she even allowed Itachi to step over her when he left.

'What do you think?' Naruto asked inside his head.

_'I think it makes sense. Kyuubi was a fox demon so that's probably the reason you can talk to me so well. And it also explains the smell; Supernatural beings have a different smell then humans. It's not a bad one though, just different. There is new smells around this place, it must have been the Uchiha's.' _Yasu said before standing, stretching and then trotting back upstairs leaving the two alone in the kitchen. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was now taking a sip of his tea; he had noticed that the blonde was talking to the fox.

"So… you're a Vampire?" Naruto asked with a slight frown. Sasuke looked over at him and smiled, fangs showing in all their glory.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked with a cool voice. Naruto shrugged slightly before looking down at his tea, it had to be cold by now. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not freaked out?" Sasuke asked. 'This is a first.'

"Na, I always knew Vampires, well existed. I just didn't have proof. Besides, Itachi I know won't do anything, you on the other hand…" Naruto trailed off staring at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"I won't hurt you; if I did Itachi would kill me… literally." Sasuke said with a small sigh. Sasuke then smirked and leaned forward towards Naruto. Naruto blinked at the sudden change in attitude.

"Besides why would I want to hurt someone as cute as you?" Sasuke said with a smug smile on his face. Naruto blushed deeply at that.

"Don't call me cute." Naruto said back. Sasuke chuckled lightly before leaning back once again.

"Just saying the truth." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and looked away from the other boy. Naruto took a drink of his tea, he was right it had cooled a little, but not too much. He cleared his voice and glanced back to Sasuke.

"So, why aren't you going to this meeting?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." Sasuke said. His tone was clearly telling Naruto that the other thought he was stupid. Naruto stood and grabbed his and Itachi's cup, he looked to Sasuke who glanced at the cup that was empty. Naruto grabbed that one too and walked to the kitchen sink. He turned the hot water on and started rinsing the cups.

"I was just talking about, why did you have to stay behind? I mean, I'm sure Shika or Gaara would have gladly watched over me." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Not that I need watching anyways." He mumbled the last bit out.

"Shika and Gaara have to be there with their Clan members." Sasuke's voice sounded closer to Naruto, but the blonde didn't turn to find out.

"Aren't you supposed to be there then, to represent your Clan?" Naruto finished the first cup and flipped it onto a piece of cloth next to the sink. He then went onto washing the second cup out.

"I'm not trusted enough to be there." Sasuke answered, he really did sound closer this time. Naruto flipped the last cup over and turned the water off. Bright blue eyes stared down at the sink.

"Not trusted enough? But then Itachi trusts you to watch over me?" Naruto turned and found Sasuke close enough to touch. He let a small surprised gasp but relaxed quickly enough.

"Itachi trusts me, but not fully. The others, they don't trust me at all." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked.

"What'd you do that got you so mistrusted?" Naruto asked and his eyes widened when Sasuke was suddenly standing so close he could feel his body against his. The blonde flinched when Sasuke's hand came up and stroked the whisker marked cheek. His eyes seemed a little lost as they stared down at Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"That Naru-Chan is a conversation for another day." Sasuke whispered, he leaned down their lips almost touching. "And yes Naruto, you do need watching over. If you let me get close to you, then you do. I'm not even trying, just think what'd happen if someone came in here wanting to take you away. They'd have you before you could blink." And just like that Sasuke was on the other side of the room, sitting perfectly still in the chair. Naruto gasped slightly before frowning at him.

"That was just unfair." Naruto mumbled before turning and drying off his hands. Naruto turned and jumped, Sasuke stood in front of him once again.

"Will you stop doing that, you freaking show off?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke tipped his chin and made eyes contact.

"No what's unfair is some of the ways Vampires can get to you. Lesson number one, never look one in the eyes." Sasuke said and stared straight into the blonde's eyes. Naruto stared into the black orbs; he had the sudden urge to kiss Sasuke. Naruto moved up, standing on the tips of his toes so that his lips would lightly touch the others. Blue eyes blinked, and then widened when he saw that he was kissing Sasuke. Though the guy's lips were softer then silk. The blonde pulled away, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Vampires like to use a type of hypnosis. Never look one in the eyes. Lesson number two, never turn your back on one of them. If you're facing a Vampire, then you at least have a chance at seeing him come for you." Sasuke explained, then let Naruto go and stepped away.

"You have a lot to learn Naruto. Who ever is after you, will not be as nice as I am." Sasuke said and then walked back to his chair. Naruto stared at him, completely shocked for the first time in his life. Okay, maybe not the first time, but it was up there. Blue eyes glared slightly before he walked out of the kitchen, he could feel the others eyes on him the whole way. He turned sharp and went up the stair, fighting the stomping he so wanted to do. He walked into the bedroom, the door was partly open. Yasu looked up from her spot on the bed, cuddling with the blonde's orange pillows.

_'Everything okay?' _Naruto flopped onto the bed and stared up at his blue ceiling.

_'No, I've got a sadist Vampire in my kitchen. People suddenly after me, my friends in weird Clans. And I have no clue what to do.' _Yasu stood and stretched before walking over and taking a seat on top of Naruto's chest.

_'Ahh my pour, pour Naru… Since when has my blonde friend whined about his problems? I though you were strong… wasn't it something along 'it's your way of the ninja?" _Naruto stared at her before laughing. He couldn't help it, he reached up and scratched at the fox's ears while laughing.

_'I didn't say that so you can just ditch the guy. He's right, there are people after you. But really, you shouldn't be so caught up in the fact the guy's completely hot and dreamy. He's here to protect you, not be your lover.' _Naruto blushed deeply before pushing the fox off of him.

"That's so not what I was thinking!" Naruto said and looked over to Yasu "Why do you think these people want me?" The fox stood and stretched out.

_'I don't know, but I'm betting that older guy was right. It's something to deal with Kyuubi's power. Now I think I'm going to go to sleep in the other room. Cause it looks like you have a visitor.' _Yasu jumped off the bed then stopped in front of Sasuke who stood in the doorway staring down at her. She leaned in and sniffed him before shaking her head and trotting around him and to the other doorway. Naruto and Sasuke watched Yasu stretch up and twist the door handle with her front paws, she then pushed the door open and walked in, disappearing out of view. Sasuke chuckled.

"She's bright." Sasuke said before walking and closing the door behind him. Naruto looked at him before rolling over and burying his face into his pillows.

"Go away." Naruto pouted, his voice muffled from the pillow. Sasuke shook his head, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything." Sasuke said watching the blonde's back rise and fall with each breath. Naruto rolled over and stared up at Sasuke with caution eyes.

"I'm not upset." Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not. I just… I don't know." Naruto let his head drop on the pillow and looked to the light blue ceiling.

"It's alright to be scared, I wouldn't blame you." Naruto looked to him and frowned a bit.

"I'm not scared either… just confused. I mean why am I so special? I know the whole Kyuubi thing and all, but what do they want with its power?" Naruto asked and stared at him. Sasuke looked at him before smiling slightly.

"You are too perceptive, you know that?" Sasuke said and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto's eyes couldn't help themselves but watch the hair fall off to the sides, and a few stray hairs falling around his eyes. Naruto had the erg to push those stray hairs away from the face. The blonde gritted his teeth together and tightened his fists to keep from touching him.

"Stop that." Naruto hissed. Sasuke blinked and Naruto moved his eyes to Sasuke's nose and away from his luscious eyes.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked, leaning towards the blonde, Naruto moved away and glared but didn't make eye contact.

"You know what, just stop it. You know what they want, don't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto could really tell how each muscle in his face moved so that he could do it.

"Yes I do. They want your power to make the world know that they exist, and they want to rule. These people don't think humans should be ruling the world when they are more powerful." Sasuke answered.

"But couldn't they just do it without me? I don't see the point in using me." Sasuke sighed slightly before running a hand through his hair again.

"It's because of the council; they don't have enough power to fight the council. But when Kyuubi ran a muck, it was almost enough power to do what they wanted. But your father stopped them." Sasuke explained. Naruto blinked before biting his lower lip.

"So now they want my power in hopes to rule the world?" Naruto said it more as a statement then a question, but Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, and we don't want that." Sasuke said before pulling away from the bed. "So you'll do what we say, right?" Naruto nodded, though he was sure he would completely do as they say. Naruto stretched out in the bed before sitting up and looking to Sasuke.

"I'm going to shower, and then I'm going to sleep. School tomorrow morning." Naruto said as he got off the bed, he made a face at the idea of school in the morning. He wasn't a morning person, never really was. Sasuke nodded and crashed on the bed, pulling a small book out of his pocket.

"I'll take a shower after you." Sasuke said. Naruto glanced down at him before walking out of his room and into the bathroom. He had one upstairs and one downstairs, Naruto would have told Sasuke that, but he was sure the other would wait for him to get out anyways. He was to keep an eye on the blonde after all; he couldn't take a shower on the floor below him. Naruto shed his clothes, and turned the water on as hot as he could get it without burning his skin off. Naruto grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and draped it on the back of the shower door. The blonde stepped in, letting the hot water run over his body for a few seconds before grabbing the soap and washing his body down with it. Naruto continued his warm shower, he loved having well water, and it got as hot as he wanted it without leaving. Naruto rinsed the rest of his strawberry shampoo out of his hair, he didn't care if the shampoo was girly or not, he loved the smell of his hair afterwards. Turning off the water, Naruto grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before pulling the shower door open. He gasped and placed his hand over his heart before glaring at Sasuke who sat on the toilet with his book in hand.

"What the hell!?" Naruto screeched before stepping out and shutting the shower door. Sasuke stood, closing his book and placing it on the sink counter. Sasuke pulled his shirt off and went to the shower, opening and turning the water on.

"Stay in here while I shower." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"Like hell I am. I want to go change." Naruto said. Sasuke said, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Go get your clothes and come back in here." Naruto sighed and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Listen, Sasuke. Ten minutes isn't going to get me killed; besides Yasu will smell if anyone comes near the house. Take a shower and I'll see you in my room." Naruto said before walking out, shaking his head lightly. Sasuke watched him leave before sighing and pulling off the rest of his clothes and jumping into the shower.

Naruto quickly changed into a pair of dark orange short, and a white muscle shirt. He usually didn't wear shirts to bed, but when you got a flirty vampire in your bed for the night, it's always best to be safe. Naruto took a seat on his bed but had to get up for the phone that started ringing. Naruto cursed and grabbed the phone off his desk; he had forgotten his cell this morning.

"Hello?" Naruto asked while walking back to his bed and sitting down.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going over there?" A familiar voice sound on the other end. Naruto grinned and flopped back.

"What's up Kiba? Did you just get back?" Naruto asked.

"No, I got back last night." Naruto frowned Kiba sounded weirder then usual.

"Oh? Why the hell didn't you call? We could have hung out today." Naruto said in a joking tone. A sigh came on the other end and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto… how are things going on with Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a serious voice. He didn't sound very happy. Naruto watched Sasuke immerge from the bathroom and into his room.

"Ahh things are fine here. You don't have to worry about me." Naruto answered in his usual half fast voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but remained silent as he started to change. Naruto blushed and looked up at the ceiling, he knew the guy was laughing in his head, and there was probably a smirk on his lips.

"Good, I was worried." Naruto heard Kiba say in his ear. Naruto laughed a bit.

"You worrying about little old me? I'm not sure if I should feel honored or horrified." Naruto joked, a playful smile on his lips. He heard Kiba give a shaky laugh, as if he was unsure he should laugh or not.

"Well if you're making jokes I guess he's not hurting you then…" Kiba said. Naruto frowned a bit.

"Dog face, I'm fine, really. I think the better question Kiba is, are _you_ alright?" Naruto said. Sasuke turned to Naruto in a heartbeat when he heard the name. Sasuke scowled before snatching the phone out of Naruto's hands.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled but it was too late, Sasuke already had the phone up to his ear.

"Well Kiba Inuzuka, how's the fur doing?" Sasuke asked in a sarcastic tone. Naruto growled and sat up Indian style. Naruto couldn't hear what Kiba had said on the other end, but he saw Sasuke smirk and then smile.

"Ah how I miss our banter. Listen, I'm sure Naruto will see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye." Sasuke said but didn't get to close the phone when Naruto tackled him to the bed, grabbing the phone out of his hand and bringing it back to his ears. Kiba was yelling on about something, he couldn't hear it really.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled and the line went silent. Naruto sat up, promptly straddling the Uchiha as he did. Naruto looked down to a surprised Sasuke and grinned at him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kiba's frantic voice came over the line. Naruto chuckled lightly and he heard Kiba's relief sigh.

"Yeah I'm alright, but I'm going to get off here. We still have school tomorrow, well I do at least. I promised Kakashi I'd be there tomorrow, and we all know what'll happen to me if I skip again." Naruto grinned while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, just be careful. I don't think Sasuke will do anything, the guy knows how many people will kill him if he does. Just please Foxy, be careful." Kiba pleaded. Naruto sighed a little and ran a hand through his still damp hair. He felt Sasuke watching him.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be careful. And stop calling me Foxy. You got Gaara calling me it now!" Naruto yelled over the line. Kiba laughed.

"Did he really?..." There was shuffling and Kiba started talking away from the phone. "Hey Naruto, I've got to go now, I'll talk with you tomorrow." And the phone went dead. Naruto scowled before climbing off Sasuke and tossed his phone onto the side table. Naruto then looked to Sasuke who looked at a loss for word.

"Don't steal my phone…" Naruto warned and Sasuke broke into a smile before he chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Yeah… That's the only reason you tackled me." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows a bit and Naruto rolled his eyes. The blonde moved across his bed and clicked the alarm clock on, then shut the lights out.

"Yeah, that's the ONLY reason." Naruto said back before sliding under the covers and burying his head in the pillows. Naruto felt Sasuke slid in beside him and the blonde glanced back to see the Uchiha facing him before turning away. Bright blue eyes closed and he snuggled into his blanket and pillows.

"Night…" Naruto said already halfway to sleep. Sasuke chuckled lightly before scooting closer to the heat source and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto snuggled back, feeling Sasuke closer to him before the blonde drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Okay so how was my first Vampire fic?? I've been dying to write one, I'm comfortable with writing them then anything else. I think my first book might end up being a Vampire story... maybe, I'm not too sure on it. Well? Tell me what you think please! I hope you liked it, and if there is mistakes, please tell me, I have no beta so if anyone is interested msg me or something. Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Kat_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi (No lemon untill later in chapters!) OOC! OC! Vampires, Werewolfs, Demons, ext. _**

**_Okay just to make sure EVERYONE gets it straight, this is NOT over! I did not mean to put this story as complete! Thank you to everyone who noticed I wasn't finished, and those who thought I was shame shame! lol jk jk but really I wouldn't leave people like that! But here is the next chapter! I'll try not to put the third one out until I get the next Beyond Worlds chapter out... but it's hard not to write this when it's soo fresh in my mind! But I've run out of movies so I'm on a writing spree. lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I liked writing it!_**

_Recap: "Night…" Naruto said already halfway to sleep. Sasuke chuckled lightly before scooting closer to the heat source and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto snuggled back, feeling Sasuke closer to him before the blonde drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Beep……Beep…..Beep….Beep…Beep..Beep.Beep.Beep.SLAM!**

Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up but had to stop when he felt someone pull him back down. Naruto looked over only to come face to face with Sasuke. His pale face was only inches away from his; his eyes were closed, pale lids covering them. His lips were parted just slightly; Naruto could feel the vampire's breath. Uzumaki tried to sit up again, but found that Sasuke's arms were locked around his waist, and clearly didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon. Light blue eyes glanced to the clock, he had an hour to get to school, and it was a half an hour walk. Naruto turned back to Sasuke who was still sleeping. A tan hand came up and pushed a lock of hair out of Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke… umm... Sasuke…" Naruto whispered gently. Onyx eyes blinked lazily and Naruto felt his body being pulled closer to Sasuke as the guy nuzzled against Naruto's neck. The blonde stiffened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said a little louder and he got an hmm in response. Naruto sighed and tried pulling away, still no use. "Sasuke… I have to get up now." Sasuke shook his head and pulled the blonde closer, his face now buried in Naruto's mess of hair. Naruto wiggled around, trying to get out of the lock he was in.

"Come on Sasuke." The blonde finally whined when he deemed the mission doomed from the beginning.

"Kiss…" Sasuke slurred, Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke pulled away and put his face near Naruto. The guy's eyes still closed.

"Kiss." Sasuke stated simply. Naruto stared at him for a second before sighing and placing his lips against Sasuke's. He felt Sasuke's lips twitch before Sasuke pushed back, the simple kiss turning more. Naruto shivered when he felt a wet tongue slid over his lower lip. The blonde pulled away quickly, and found Sasuke staring at him now.

"Let go now." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed before rolling over, his arms releasing the blonde. Naruto shook his head and jumped out of bed; racing out of the room, slamming the bathroom door shut, and then turned the sink water on. Naruto let a sigh of relief out and looked in the mirror, he was blushing. The blonde shook his head before finding a nice warm temperature for the water. A knock sounded at the door and Naruto sighed.

"Go away; I have like ten minutes to get ready before I have RUN to school." Naruto called back before splashing water on his face.

"Do you just want a ride to school Naruto?" Itachi asked from behind the door. Naruto blinked before grinning.

"Sure!" Naruto called and grabbed a dry towel. He dried off his face before opening it; Itachi was leaning against the door frame and pushed off when the door opened. Naruto grinned at him.

"Morning." Naruto chirped. Itachi smiled at him.

"I'll make you something to eat, hurry and get dressed." Itachi said and walked down the steps. Naruto grinned and walked back into his room, Sasuke was back asleep. Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled out an outfit for today. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the black hamper next to the dresser. He made a mental note of doing laundry later on today. He pulled on a light blue shirt, and slipped out of his shirt, pulling on a pair of dark blue jean pants. Naruto grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair a few times, and then ran his hands through it. The blonde looked in the mirror that was above his dresser and sighed a bit.

"You look fine, hot, sexy, whatever. Just get the hell out so I can sleep." Sasuke suddenly said causing Naruto to jump and spin around to face the guy. Sasuke sat up in the bed, he had no shirt on –Naruto just noticing this- and he looked still pretty much asleep. His eyes were half lid, and he looked like he was going to pass out anytime soon. Naruto glared.

"Hey, it's my room." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his eyes fully; onyx orbs looked straight at Naruto.

"Unless _Naru-Chan_ you want to come back to bed with me, I suggest you get out now." Sasuke said his eyes looking Naruto over, tongue slipping out along his lips. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly exited the room, watching Sasuke fall back into bed and closing his eyes. Naruto shuddered and shut the door gently; he turned to find Yasu sitting there patiently.

_'Food?' _She asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto grinned and nodded, before racing down the steps, the fox right behind him. They entered the room to find a plate of eggs on the table, a cup of coffee sitting next to it, and Itachi leaning in the opposite chair. Naruto grinned before walking over and grabbing the cat food from the cupboard. After giving Yasu some food Naruto sat down at the table and began digging into his own food.

"So, is Sasuke always like that in the morning?" Naruto asked between mouth full's.

"Like what?" Itachi asked, placing his own cup of coffee on the table. Naruto stared at him for a second, chewing the rest of his food.

"Perverted." Naruto answered with a deadpan. Itachi frowned, looking Naruto over.

"He didn't… bite you, did he?" Itachi asked. Naruto ran a hand around his neck before shaking his head.

"Not that I know of, he just wouldn't let me go this morning." Naruto answered. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Ah, that's just Sasuke in the morning. He usually doesn't wake up this early, sorry I didn't mean for you to get molested." Itachi said with an amused voice.

"I didn't molest him." Sasuke said with a yawn, walking in and grabbing Naruto's coffee. Naruto went to whine but decided it didn't matter, he barely drank coffee anyways. Sasuke leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, at least you're no Sai." Naruto said and finished the rest of his eggs. Itachi coughed, trying to keep the coffee down.

"Sai? Didn't that guy almost rape you?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked up and frowned.

"Where'd you get that from? Sai got his ass kicked for touching me." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"You were raped by a guy named Sai?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over and glared.

"I didn't get raped; he molested me in the showers at the school I went to in Suna. The guy was obsessed with penises." Naruto shook his head before standing and taking his plate to the sink. He then grabbed the bowl from beside Yasu and filled it up with water and replaced it.

"Alright, I really need to get to school. Kakashi will have my ass if I'm late again." Naruto said. He really was worried, having detention with Kakashi was worse then sitting in a room with Sasuke all day. The teacher didn't even try to hide his pervertness. Itachi chuckled while Sasuke yawned.

"Alright, I'll go start the car, get your stuff." Naruto nodded and headed upstairs. He fetched his book bag and jogged back down stairs into the living room. Sasuke sat there watching Naruto intensely. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke stalked forward, coming to a stop right in front of the blonde. A pale hand came up and pushed away some stray hairs that had fallen in front of Naruto's face.

"Be careful Naruto." Sasuke said and then leaned down. "Because if not, then I won't be able to sleep in the same bed with you again." Sasuke licked Naruto's ear lobe before walking away and disappeared upstairs. Naruto shivered before muttering under his breath and walking out of the house. Itachi was seated in a black corvette, the engine running. Naruto ran over and hopped into the front seat. Naruto watched as Itachi moved the car out of the driveway, and towards his school.

"So… how have you been? We didn't get to 'catch up' yet." Naruto said and looked out the window. Itachi glanced over at him before smiling.

"I've been good. Trying to keep an eye on you and everything else going on as well." Itachi said. Naruto leaned against the door and kept his eyes on the scenery outside.

"You don't always have to watch over me, you know." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to talk about it. But I promised I would look after you." Itachi said. Naruto let his forehead rest against the window.

"My father…" Naruto seethed.

"Your father was a great man. He did wonderful things; I don't understand why you are so hateful towards him." Itachi said with a sigh. Naruto clenched his teeth together to keep from screaming bloody murder.

"I don't hate him…" Naruto finally said. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't hate him?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't hate him. Not completely, I understand that he did great things. I figured that. But he died Itachi, he may have done the right thing, but the one thing that supposed to be right, he didn't do. He wasn't there for me, he went and got himself killed, and left me with no father." Naruto explained. Itachi slowed and stopped in front of the school. It may have been a thirty minute walk to school, but it was little under ten minute when you drove. Itachi watched as Naruto opened the door, sad blue eyes looked to Itachi.

"The closet thing I have to a father is you Itachi." Naruto finished before shutting the door and walked up towards the front doors. Naruto glanced back to see Itachi already gone. Naruto sighed a little, too much father talk for him. The blonde walked through the doors and watched as some of the kids who either was close to him, or he had only seen once or twice -maybe didn't even talk to him- stare at him. But there were enough people who stopped what they were doing and stared at him, though the others in the hallways didn't notice. Naruto figured the only reason he noticed, was because they were staring at him, and no one else. The blonde looked behind him to see if maybe someone was behind him, no one. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as each one of them looked him over.

"Naruto!" Came Kiba's voice from behind him. Naruto felt arms wrap around his shoulders and his friend's face came into his peripheral vision. Dark brown shaggy hair fell just above the ears; dark brown eyes stared at him with neutral eyes. Dark red triangle tattoos were placed on his cheeks. Naruto grinned at him, and then shifted his eyes towards the people who were still staring at them. Kiba's eyes shifted towards the way Naruto was looking. A deep, wolf like, growl formed in Kiba's throat, and just like that everyone turned away and headed wherever they were going.

"That was weird." Naruto whispered. Kiba looked down at him with soft eyes, his arm slid off Naruto's shoulder and wrapped around his waist. Kiba pulled Naruto close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Kiba said. Naruto grinned, not at all fazed by the kiss. Kiba's hand moved away, and he started walking forward. The guy was wearing a pair of baggy brown kaki pants, with a white muscle shirt. Naruto had always known the guy was ripped, but you could clearly see the muscles contracting as he walked. Naruto blinked, he did not just think his best friend was hot. With a shake of his head, Naruto jogged up next to he guy.

"So umm… I take it that you're one of…" Naruto didn't really know what to say really. Kiba grinned at him, showing his slightly then large then normal fangs. They weren't Sasuke's fangs; they were more like the fangs of a cat, or a dog. They were normal for Kiba, but now that Naruto thought about it, just what was Kiba?

"I'm next in line for one of the large werewolf clans in this town. Most of those people who stopped in the hallway were either a were or a vampire. I'm sorry they stared, they were told not to, but sometimes we can't control each one of them." Kiba said and stopped at his locker, Naruto sped through his own combination and pulled the thing open.

"So everyone knows about me then… great, I though Itachi said it was my decision to tell you." Naruto said and traded some of the books from his bag for the ones in his locker. Kiba leaned against the neighbor locker.

"We don't know why they are after you Naruto. That's why they were checking you out, seeing if they could see why. So yes, it is up to you to tell us. Though I hope you do. Everyone at the meeting was just told to watch out for you, to make sure you don't get kidnapped or anything." Kiba explained while they walked down towards their homeroom. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly.

"I don't need to be watched over by everyone in the freaking school. Beside's Itachi said you didn't know who was all on this origination's side, right?" Kiba nodded. "Then how do I know who to trust?" Kiba frowned at him.

"You can trust me Naruto…" Kiba said. Naruto reached up, and slapped Kiba on the back of the head and hard at that. Kiba howled and grabbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba nearly shouted, but Naruto continued to his seat.

"Because you're an idiot." Naruto said and plopped down; Kiba growled and came to his own seat beside the blonde.

"Am not… but I guess you really don't know. Just stick to the people you know you can trust. Most of your closest friends you can trust with keeping you safe." Kiba said. Naruto looked at him then smiled up at Gaara who had just entered the room. He had two of his best friends in his first classes. After lunch he didn't really have any classes with any of his 'closest' friends. Of course he had made friends when he was in the class room, and from the looks of it, both Gaara and Kiba didn't like the idea of him having no classes with any of them.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked when the other had taken the seat in front of him. Gaara looked back and gave Naruto a small smile; he nodded to Kiba who grinned back at him. Naruto could almost taste the tension in the air. The blonde sighed and looked between his two friends who were now staring at him.

"You know, at the moment I don't know much other then what Itachi told me. But I swear if you both start acting like Shino and becoming freaky quite on me, I'll scream." Naruto told them. Gaara chuckled lightly, Naruto was amusing him. Kiba just broke out into a grin.

"Of course not Foxy, we just have to be a little more caution then usual. That's all." Kiba said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but I swear if you guys start going into body guard mode I will not stick around. I've got enough of that from the two Uchiha bunking at my house for who knows how long." Naruto told them and let his head drop into his arms. Gaara seemed to radiate pissed off, and Kiba's face grew dark.

"Don't let Sasuke get to close to you Naruto…" Gaara told him. Naruto looked up at Gaara and growl, it was a deep foxy growl that both had only heard once before. They blinked in surprise.

"I'm tired of you both going on like Sasuke is going to murder me or something. Whatever he did in the past he is trying to make up for. I don't believe he will hurt me, so stop bragging on him." Naruto hissed. Gaara snorted.

"He's not trust worthy Naruto. Even when we though we could trust him, he radiated a… I don't know… a dangerous vibe. You should stay away from him." Gaara said and stared into Naruto now dark blue eyes.

"It sounds a lot like how you were before I started talking to you, Gaara. I could tell you weren't evil. Are you telling me my judgments are wrong?" Naruto's voice sounded harsher then he intended. He wasn't sure why he was sticking up for Sasuke; maybe it was the fact that his past wasn't so different. Hadn't they hated him, hadn't he been jumped so many times when he was young, that it was hard to count it? Gaara should know how it felt, he had done more to earn the evil glares then the blonde had. A hurt look crossed the red heads face, and Kiba seemed to shrink back in his chair. Gaara bowed his head.

"You're right Naruto… I'm sorry." Gaara said. Naruto's eyes reverted back to a light blue color and they soften as the blonde looked to Gaara.

"No I'm sorry Gaara. But I don't regret saying it, you shouldn't judge someone because of their past. I didn't for you, and Kiba didn't for me. Why should I for Sasuke? Besides, I trust Itachi and if he trusts Sasuke enough to place me in his 'care' then why should I doubt him?" Naruto asked.

"He's right, Sasuke's had trouble. Revenge can do that to you. But he is trying, so give the guy a break." Kakashi's voice came from in front of them. All three snapped their head up to look at the weird guy. He was in a dark blue suit that he usually wore, and he still had on the black mask that covered his lower face. Two different color eyes, one a solid gray and the other a dark red, a scar ran down that right eye. White fluffy hair was combed, or just pushed, off to one side in a fashion that would have looked stupid on anyone else, other then him. Kakashi looked to Naruto and from what they could tell, he smiled.

"Naruto, nice of you to show up, now are you three done chatting? I need to start the lesson for today." Kakashi said. They all nodded, but Naruto looked at Kakashi with a weird face. What did the white hair guy know about Sasuke? What was Kakashi? Blue eyes went to Gaara. What was Gaara? Kiba was a werewolf, the Uchiha's vampires, but what about everyone else? Naruto went through the first half of the day, just going back over what had happened in the last twenty four hours. From his talk with Gaara and Shika, to his talk with Itachi that morning. Naruto wondered what Itachi felt for him? Was it son like, or maybe brother? Or maybe, Itachi just felt Naruto as a burden; his family was put to guarding. Naruto quickly cast that thought aside; Itachi wouldn't do anything if it were a burden to him. Naruto may not know a lot about Itachi, but he did know that, when Itachi did something it was never something he didn't want to do. Lunch came faster then normal; the blonde had gone through his classes locked inside his mind thinking.

"Naruto! Over-" Kiba didn't finish his sentence since the whole cafeteria went silent. Kiba looked to where most were looking, and that made Naruto looked. He almost dropped his food, almost, they had ramen, and he'd NEVER waster ramen. Standing in the entrance to the very large room, was Sasuke. He stood with still slightly damp hair, a black shirt with a red scull on the front. Then to top it off, he had on a pair of tight black jeans, and a pair of checkered skater shoes. Instead of dropping his tray the blonde let a small laugh escape his lips. That brought those onyx eyes on his. Naruto tried to hide the amused look, but failed and had to push his way out of Sasuke's sight and over to his groups table. Everyone was tense, and Naruto sighed deeply.

"Hey!" Eyes were suddenly on him as if he had appeared out of no where. Naruto glared, his eyes turning cold and everyone blinked. "If you start this shit again, I'm eating outside. Got it?" Everyone knew what he was saying. He didn't have to say anything like he had when Gaara started joining their group. Some of the eyes glanced back, and Naruto couldn't help but watched as Sasuke walked across the room towards Naruto. He didn't seem to care that almost all eyes were on him, though most of the people in the place didn't really have a reason to stare, they just though he was hot.

"Can I ask just one question?" Naruto asked the moment Sasuke was at the table. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow in question. The white noise of the cafeteria broke out again, people going back to eating and talking. Naruto's group of friends just stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Who in the world dressed you?" Naruto asked, his eyes looking the guy over again. Gaara's lips twitched in a smile. Sasuke looked oddly confused.

"I did, why?" Naruto laughed and fell into his chair.

"You really need a fashion sense; you look like Gaara before he started eating with us. Really, do you like the Emo look? At first I mistook you as a Goth type, but now." Naruto motioned with his hands at Sasuke's clothing. Sasuke frowned and looked himself over, trying to find the problem.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Like it? Not really. Can I stand it? Yes. Sit down; what are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked, kicking the chair beside him back for the vampire. Sasuke looked to the people at the table and seemed oddly surprised before taking a seat. Kiba sat on his right, Naruto on his left. Gaara was on Naruto's left, and then it went Sakura, Ino, Shika, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and Hinata who look to Kiba's other side. Neji and Hinata looked different, but for one thing, they both had the creepy light purple eyes. Neji had long, dark brown to a black hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with jean pants. Hinata had long raven hair, but not like Sasuke's hair. His only had the tint of blue when the sun hit it; hers looked almost blue to a purple color. Hinata wore a dark purple shirt with a black skirt. Chouji was a large man, with messy red hair and dark red swirls on his cheeks. He had on a black shirt, with a pair of baggy dark brown pants. He looked larger then the last time Sasuke had seen him.

Shino was still the silent person he had known over a hundred years ago. With dark black hair, a white jacket that covered his lower mouth, and sunglasses even inside, he also wore a pair of black pants much like his, but they weren't tight at the ankles. They were baggy, and had chains linked to different areas. Shino gave a small nod; he always liked the guy, though he was just a bit creepy. Sakura and Ino were staring at him with the same lovy dovy look they had given him the day before. They were witches, and hadn't known him in the past. The only other person he hadn't met was Lee, who was a green spandex wearing boy, with black ball cut hair. Black round eyes with black caterpillar eyebrows took up most of his face. Everyone else Sasuke had known from past experiences -though Shino was the oldest of his friends- then the Hyuuga's, Gaara, and last Kiba and Chouji. Sasuke's eyes went to Naruto who had started on inhaling his food.

"Naruto's you're going to choke." Sasuke said with a bored tone. Kiba laughed, and Sasuke looked at him with a cautious look.

"The kid's been eating like that for as long as any of us has known him. He hasn't chocked yet, and if given the chance, I think dieing by ramen's noodles would be an honor for him." Kiba said in a joking tone. Sasuke knew it; they had used to joke a long time ago. Though now it seemed odd to hear Kiba's joking tone aimed at him again. Naruto leaned in front of him.

"That is so not true. If I could pick the way I would die, I'd rather it be in my sleep… but choking on ramen noodle doesn't sound too bad either. Though I think it'd be ironic if I did die that way…" Naruto said and went into thought mode. Sasuke looked at everyone around, they chuckled lightly the eating tension in the air became just a whisper. Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help it. He now knew why these clan's had come together, this blonde had formed a bond with them all. He had brought them together, and they all cared enough about him that they wouldn't let their hatred for him, get in the way of that bond.

"Hey Naruto did you get trig homework done?" Ino asked as she turned her blue eyes to the blonde and away from Sasuke. Naruto looked over at her and nodded, then grabbed his book bag from the chair and tossed it over at her. She caught it like he had thrown it to her tons of times. Sasuke didn't have a doubt in his mind that she had before. Naruto looked to Sasuke and frowned at him.

"You still haven't answered my question." Naruto pointed out before grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it. Sasuke looked to him before smirking.

"Itachi sent me to look after you." Sasuke said. Naruto figured it was something like that, but he always liked to be confirmed of his suspicions.

"He has plenty of people to watch over him at school Uchiha." Gaara said from Naruto's side. Cold blue eyes shot to Gaara who backed down almost immediately. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's thigh to get his attention, this was also noticed by Kiba who fought back a growl but he wasn't happy. Naruto wasn't his boyfriend or anything, Hinata had taken that part. But that didn't mean that Kiba didn't swing that way too, he and Naruto had some thing in the past. But that quickly turned to being his best friend; Kiba had been depressed for weeks before Naruto finally went out and got Hinata to go on a blind date with him.

"I only follow orders Gaara. Itachi told me to come, so I came. I can't tell you why he told me, or what goes through his head when he does things. If you have a problem with my being here, then talk it over with Itachi." Sasuke spoke calmly, he didn't want to cause trouble, and he certainly doesn't want Naruto's evil look to be pointed at him. If it made Gaara cringe, he really didn't want it. Naruto looked at him, the eyes weren't cold, but they were a dark blue, and Sasuke could see a tint of red around the edges if the light hit them just right.

"He shouldn't have to talk with Itachi about anything. Because he shouldn't have a problem with it." Naruto looked at the table while Sasuke wondered what was going on. "No one should. If you can't trust someone, that's fine, but you don't need to show that around me. You know I don't like it when people think I'm stupid. I trust Sasuke, because Itachi trusts him. If you can't do the same that's fine, just don't sit here anymore." With that Naruto stood, and walked away. Ino and Sakura looked completely confused, though they knew why Sasuke wasn't trusted. Sasuke looked between everyone at the table, no one made a move to trail after the blonde.

"I don't want to give anything away, because it's Naruto's choice whether he tells you or not. But don't make him emotional, he's trying to hide it, but this is affecting him more then anyone. He's good at hiding things, but that build up may trigger something that's locked inside him." Sasuke told them before standing, he looked to Ino who still had the blonde bag. He put his hand out for it and she quickly gave it up. Sasuke looked to Gaara and Kiba and sighed a little.

"I know you two don't trust me, hell I don't blame you after what I did. But I'll tell you this; I won't let _anything _happen to Naruto. The world might be ready for us, but if Akatsuki takes over it will be horrible. I don't wish to be hunted down again, and that's the future, humans hunt what they fear. We can't let that happen and with Naruto on our side it won't happen. So you may not trust me and that's fine, but it won't stop what I have to do. And that's guarding Naruto, and I'll do it even if it costs me my life." Sasuke whispered low enough that only the people, who had that extra help in the hearing category, could hear him. With that said, Sasuke trailed after Naruto, his movement seemed graceful and too liquid for any human, but he wasn't a human, he was a vampire.

Naruto walked outside, headed towards the tree he usually ate at when it was nice out. They had decided to eat inside since the weather report had told them it was going to rain. Bright blue eyes locked onto a cloudless sky, his eyes rolled. The weather man was usually always wrong. Hell a few weeks ago, they had a warning that there was going to be a tornado, and well none touched. Really Naruto wondered when the guy was going to get fired, not only was he horrible at predicting weather, he was also horrible at talking on live TV. The blonde leaned against the tree, trying to blend into the shadows. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, his anger was still flexing inside him. He didn't know why he got so angry, but he hated the way they treated Sasuke. Naruto let out a sigh and his body relaxed, and then slid down to the ground.

"Naruto…" He heard Sasuke's voice and then the sound of something hitting the ground. Naruto looked down to see his school bag sitting to his side. The blonde looked up, Sasuke stood a few feet away from him, the guy looked like he was either sad, or happy, or maybe just both. Naruto couldn't place it; it was just hard to read the vampire. Naruto stared at Sasuke, wanting him to talk first, but it didn't look like the guy was going to say anything at all. Sasuke just stood there, looking all Emo and a body guard at the same time, which made Naruto frown.

"What's happened?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked but didn't say a word. Naruto glared.

"What happened that made Itachi have you come and bodyguard me at school?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face faltered before he sighed.

"Way too damn perceptive." Sasuke mumbled before couching down beside the blonde. "I knew you would notice it, Itachi didn't think so though." Naruto raised his eyebrows in question. Sasuke let a small sigh escape his lips.

"There has been movement from Akatsuki." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Akatsuki, is that the name of the group of people who is trying to take control of the world?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him for a second before sighing a little again.

"Yes, that's what they are calling themselves." Sasuke told him. Naruto stared at him. "They're moving again, and Itachi had me come here to keep an eye on you, just in case they came for you." Naruto leaned against the tree, letting his head rest on the bark his eyes staring up at the sky.

"If this is going to work Sasuke, you both need to stop keeping things from me. I can't trust you if you don't tell me everything that's happening." Naruto said without turning to look at Sasuke. A pale hand traced his cheek, getting his attention. Bright blue eyes locked with onyx ones, the blonde continued to stare at him. He could see the uncertainty in Sasuke's eyes, but he could see them revaluating him. Finally Sasuke gave a small smile and gave a nod.

"Alright, anything and everything we find out, we will tell you. At the moment, we just know that they are on the move. Are spy was dead before any more news got through." Sasuke said without breaking eye contact. Naruto grinned at him.

"Good." Naruto said and went to look away but Sasuke's hand once again touched his cheek, lightly tracing the jaw line and cheek. Naruto was already caught in the onyx colored eyes; they seemed more like he was staring into drowning black pools. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, tracing his thumb back and forth. The blonde was very aware of everything around him; he could feel Sasuke's power roll over his skin and felt the raw power dip inside him, searching. And then, he felt another power roll over him. This power seemed slightly familiar, but in ways it was frightening in a way. It rode over Sasuke's power and pushed the invading power away. Naruto felt that power push forward, he felt it try to take over, but the blonde pushed it down, and he felt Sasuke's power pull back as well.

"Uchiha let him go." Came a snarl of his friend Kiba who was stalking towards them like Sasuke was his knew prey. Sasuke's eyes didn't move from Naruto's face but bright blue eyes looked to Kiba with a question. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks when it was Naruto who had moved. Sasuke finally looked to Kiba with just as much curiosity as Kiba was giving them.

"I'm sorry; I thought Sasuke was playing vampire games." Kiba said and he looked like someone had kicked him. Naruto blinked and the power had all but vanished, but he could still feel it trickling in the back of his mind.

"I was not playing games Kiba. I was merely doing what Itachi told me I to do." Sasuke answered. Naruto growled and Sasuke looked back to see the blonde standing his book bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto glared at Sasuke and stalked away without a glance back. Kiba chuckled lightly at Sasuke before jogging up next to Naruto. The wolf tried to wrap his arm around his shoulder but Naruto shrugged his off and kept walking. Sasuke sighed before standing and following behind the two of them.

"Did he hurt you Naruto?" Kiba asked his voice laced with worry. Naruto glared at him and the guy seemed to whimper.

"He didn't hurt me… he didn't tell me anything, that's all. And why the hell do you look like I kicked you or something?" Naruto asked. Kiba blinked before looking away, slightly ashamed.

"You were emitting an enormous amount of power back there. I thought maybe it was the Uchiha." Kiba glanced back to see Sasuke following behind at a short distance, but he was on a cell phone, talking too low for even the wolf ears to hear. It meant that another vampire was on the other end, Kiba figured it was Itachi, but only Sasuke knew.

"What do you mean an enormous amount of power?" Naruto asked, pulling Kiba's attention back to the blonde.

"You didn't feel it?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah I felt it, but I thought it was just inside me. It felt like that power was trying to take control. Kiba, I think maybe it's time I tell you why people are after me." Naruto said. Kiba looked a little surprised, but he didn't really think Naruto had to explain. He had always been able to smell the fox around and inside the blonde. But that didn't completely explain why Akatsuki wanted Naruto, even if the guy was a werefox. Sure they were rare, but they were just like him. But he never asked Naruto, the blonde seemed either completely embarrassed by it, or he wasn't sure. Naruto pulled Kiba into the bathroom, flipping the lock on the door as he did. Naruto walked the full length of the bathroom and leaned against one of the sinks.

"Do you have any idea why Kiba? You seemed to have put things together, but I still want to know what you're thinking." Naruto said. Kiba watched him before nodding.

"You're a werefox aren't you?" Kiba asked and Naruto stared for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

"And here I thought maybe you were smarter then that Kiba." Naruto said and smiled lightly when Kiba growled.

"No… I'm not a earefox… though I am amazed to know they are out there. But no… I'm not sure if I'm anything really." Naruto's eyes went to the floor. "You know the stories about Kyuubi, yes?" Kiba slowly nodded. He then stared at Naruto like he had sprouted a second head.

"No… it's not possible… I mean, I've seen photo's of the fourth Hokage you can't be him." Kiba said. Naruto smacked his forehead with his hand, while muttering and shaking his head back and forth.

"No you idiot I'm not. I'm his son, the boy who had Kyuubi sealed inside him. That's who I am." Naruto almost yelled, but he was able to keep calm and explain it in an even voice. Kiba stared for a few minutes before walking forward. Kiba sniffed, running his nose along the blonde's neck and his shirt, then back up to Naruto's cheeks. Naruto stayed still, feeling a little weird about Kiba sniffing at him. Naruto shuddered slightly, feeling now extremely weird with having Kiba so damn close to him. Kiba suddenly pulled back and a few steps away from the blonde, his eyes wide with fear. And then Kiba did something that Naruto nearly fell over from, the guy bowed down. Naruto stood and walked forward toward the guy. Kiba titled his head to the side, but didn't move to stand up.

"Kiba… please don't bow to me… it makes me feel… very weird." Naruto said and couched down in front of him. Kiba looked up but avoided making eye contact.

"But you are Kyuubi… you…" Naruto sighed deeply and smacked Kiba upside the head. Kiba whimpered but stood his ground. Naruto cursed, he probably didn't do the best thing in the world.

"Kiba… I am not Kyuubi. Kyuubi is dead, I have his power but that is all. You are my friend, and there is no need to bow to me. Ever. Please Kiba, stand up." Naruto begged. Kiba looked up with a confused face.

"Not alive? Kyuubi isn't alive anymore?" Kiba let a sigh of relief out and he gave Naruto a grin. "I was completely scared there Naruto… I thought maybe Kyuubi was going to come out of you or something… damn." It was now Naruto's turn to look confused. Kiba grinned and sat up, staring at Naruto.

"Kyuubi had horrible power over every supernatural creature. Only the Uchiha's were able to have some type of control over him. Anyone else besides them was punished if they did not show respect." Kiba raised a hand and ran it along Naruto's jaw line, much like Sasuke had earlier. "I thought I had lost my friend… So Akatsuki wants to revive Kyuubi… but you say he is dead?" Naruto nodded.

"His power still remains, but there is no more Kyuubi. When he was placed inside my body, he just slowly dissolved. But the seal that held him inside to die is still holding his power. At least that's what Itachi and Yasu says. What power leaks out is what allows me to talk to foxes, which is what Yasu is." Naruto said. Kiba grinned.

"Knew you weren't talking to yourself that one time." Kiba said and stared at Naruto. Kiba leaned forward and Naruto leaned back. "Don't you ever think about us? What would have happened if we had stayed together?" Naruto blinked and leaned back towards the guy; a tan hand came up and traced Kiba's tattoos.

"I did… but you are a better friend then a boyfriend. Besides you love Hinata and she loves you back. Let's not make things confusing now." Naruto whispered to him. Kiba smiled slightly.

"I do love her… but I love you too." Kiba said. Naruto placed a small kiss on his lips and Kiba stayed still, with much self control. It was just a small hello goodbye kiss, nothing less and nothing more. But Kiba half wanted it to be so much more between them. He always would love Naruto, and Sasuke being here just sprung that type of thinking up again.

"I know you love me Kiba… I love you too, but we aren't meant for each other. Keep Hinata close, she's defiantly worth it." Naruto said. Kiba smiled gently and nodded before standing and helping the blonde up. The blonde gladly took the hand, Kiba let go the moment the other was standing. The brunet stared at Naruto for a few second before shaking his head.

"I never would have guessed it was Kyuubi. I knew fox, because whether he is alive or not, I can still smell him." Kiba said before brushing his pants off and then looking back to Naruto. The blonde nodded and then headed back towards the door. He unlocked it and then looked back to Kiba who was behind him.

"We should get back, lunch will be over soon." Naruto said and as if the bells were timed with him, the bell that singled the end of the lunch period rang throughout the school. Kiba grinned and walked out the bathroom doors, Naruto following. The blonde was always able to tell when the bells would ring; he just had the schedule down. Sasuke stood beside the bathroom doors, he seemed to be playing a game on his phone, and if he had heard their conversation he didn't say anything. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke met his gaze, pocketing his phone as he did. He shook his head and walked away, letting the Uchiha follow him and Kiba –who had followed him like a puppy.-

The rest of the day was the same blur. Naruto was lost in his thoughts. Sasuke had disappeared the moment Naruto had entered the class. But after class the raven haired guy stood waiting for him at the doors. Naruto wondered where the other went off to and most of his thoughts –whether he liked it or not- was around either Sasuke or his father and the Kyuubi thing. He was bothered by it. He was so freaked out about this whole thing it was taking most of his will power from screaming and running away. But then that would make him look weak, and childish. Naruto never ran away from anything, though some people would call that stupidity. Naruto wondered partially if Kyuubi was really dead after all. If he was then why was the seal still up? But then if he wasn't, why hadn't he made his presence known to Naruto? If he was this powerful fox demon, shouldn't the thing be able to at least talk to him.

Then after a headache of thinking about the demon, which had been sealed inside him, his thoughts usually reverted back to Sasuke, one way or another. The blonde wondered what Itachi had told him to do. And why Sasuke hadn't told him, when he had told Naruto he would tell him everything that was happening. He wondered about Sasuke's past. Why did everyone mistrust him, and should he not trust him as well? Usually Gaara and Kiba were very good with trusting people, and they usually knew what it felt like to be mistrusted. So was their mistrust in the right place after all? But Itachi trusted him, and that was usually enough for him. Then there were times even Itachi had that uncertainty in his eyes. Like this morning when he asked if Sasuke had bitten him. Was Itachi even uncertain about his own brother? Just what had Sasuke done to cause this much mistrust in people?

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up to his teacher. The guy was a prick, sick, and Naruto swears he's a pedophile. He was tall, with pale while skin and short black hair. His eyes were an ember color, that didn't really match him at all, neither did the hair. His face was round, and gave a more innocent look. But Naruto knew underneath he was an evil, evil teacher. The pale pink lips twitch into a wicked smile. The guy wasn't beautiful at all, but he gave off an aura of power. Naruto wondered if this guy was part of whatever people were watching over him. He knew Kakashi and Anko was, as was Gai –though Naruto didn't really stick around to find out what the guy was, he freaked Naruto enough by just being him- but this guy he wasn't sure about. He hadn't said anything at least.

"What the answer to the last question on the homework?" He asked. Naruto looked down to his finished science homework and smiled. The guy usually thought Naruto was a complete idiot, always asking him questions when he was off in some day dream. But Naruto was never really gone from the room, he was fully aware of what was going on around him.

"It's the theory of relativity, Mr. Finch." Naruto answered in a bored voice, and then looked to the clock. Before Mr. Finch could say anything to the blonde the bell rang. Naruto jumped out of his seat and was the first one to the door, usually, but the teacher had stopped him.

"Naruto, I would hope you would reframe from daydreaming in my room." Mr. Finch said. Naruto grinned and nodded, and then was gone. Sasuke met him at the door, but the Uchiha stared at Mr. Finch for a long time, getting a confused look from both teacher and Naruto. Sasuke shook his head, grabbed Naruto's hand and walked down the hallway. With Sasuke's hand around his, he could feel the guy's power leaking over his skin, getting a small tingling sensation. The Uchiha pulled Naruto along like the kid was a toy. When Naruto spotted Kiba, he pulled back on Sasuke's arm causing the other to stop and look back. Kiba was waving them over, and Naruto decided to go, pulling an unwilling Sasuke along.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba grinned at both of them.

"Tryouts for Basketball are today, did you forget Naruto?" Kiba asked with his head tilted off to the side. Naruto grinned.

"I did, but I'm so there." Naruto looked to Sasuke and gave him pleading eyes. Sasuke blinked as he stared down at Naruto, the kid's eyes seemed to have grown three sizes, and seemed to have gone from a sky blue to almost crystal blue. Sasuke sighed before nodding, getting a 'yippee' from the blonde and then found the blonde attached to him. Sasuke had to wrap a hand around Naruto's waist to keep them from falling. Kiba watched with cautious eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto said before releasing him, but found he couldn't move away with Sasuke's arm still around him. Naruto looked up at him with puppy eyes. Sasuke bent down and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips. Kiba let a growl out but stayed where he was as Sasuke released Naruto who was blushing again.

"You're such a pervert." Naruto mumbled before turning back to Kiba, not wanting to see the smirk Sasuke had on his face. The blonde grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him along, Sasuke following them towards the gym. Kiba looked to Naruto and frowned, he wondered if the blonde liked Sasuke at all. Naruto turned back to Sasuke when they entered the large area. The room had three basketball courts on it, and then the seats that took up one of the courts. There was already people playing on the two courts, the boy's locker room was wide open and a few guys walked out of there as well.

"Okay so I guess you get to wait on the benches while we go dress." Naruto said, pointing toward the small crowd who seemed to be waiting on them. Gaara and Shikamaru was sitting at the top, it looked like Shika was showing Gaara a few things in one of the large books they had. Sasuke sighed slightly before nodding and heading towards the small group. He walked up the stairs and sat down in front of the two of them. Gaara gave him a look while Shika gave a small nod.

"Uchiha…" Gaara said. Sasuke have a nod back to both of them. Then a thought hit Sasuke that made him turn to the red head, who hadn't stopped staring at him.

"That Mr.… um… Finch… does he smell familiar to you?" Sasuke asked. Gaara blinked before frowning.

"I don't have him in a class. What do you mean familiar?" Gaara asked back. Sasuke frowned and looked down to the people playing basketball.

"Smells like a shape shifter." Sasuke said quietly. Gaara stared at him.

"I don't smell any shape shifter outside the normal." Gaara said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No… it was weird, I could smell it but something covered it up. I wasn't sure, so I wanted to ask you, that's all." Sasuke said. But Sasuke's wasn't completely convinced. Gaara sighed a little and moved down a step while Shika looked like he fell asleep. Sasuke looked to the red head.

"I don't know much about Mr. Finch. He moved here last year and took up a spot in the science department. He keeps to his self mainly. Only Naruto has him as a teacher." Gaara told him then gave a small smile and a wave as Naruto and Kiba walked out. They were waving at them, Sasuke turned and watched Naruto. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, and a tight dark blue top. Sasuke couldn't help but stare as Naruto's muscles move under the thin cloth while Naruto and Kiba started warming up with each other. Gaara looked to Sasuke as the Uchiha practically stripped Naruto with his eyes. Gaara smirked.

"I believe you." Gaara said. That got Sasuke attention.

"What?" Sasuke asked and got Gaara's lips to twitch slightly into a small smile.

"I believe you won't hurt Naruto, and that you'll protect him. I trust you, but don't let that get to your head." Gaara said. Sasuke gave a small smile, one that Gaara had seen a few times and the Uchiha nodded. Sasuke was glad that at least Gaara could trust him again, even if Gaara just trusted him with Naruto. Though Sasuke wondered why the sudden change of heart, but he didn't ask. They stayed silent for a while, watching Kiba and Naruto do different warm ups, and then were split into two teams. They watched for an hour and a half as the teams played each other. Finally they stopped, Kiba and Naruto heading for the showers again. Gaara stood and stretched, Shika doing the same.

"Why didn't you guys try out?" Sasuke asked. Shika stared at him while Gaara shrugged.

"Shika's too lazy to do any sports, and I don't play basketball, I run track." Gaara answered. Sasuke nodded. They walked down the steps together, and waited for the two hyper guys get out of the showers. Naruto came back out first, his hair soaked and attached to the side of his face. Water droplets slipped down his cheeks and then his neck and soaking into his shirt. Naruto grinned, and ducked when Kiba came up behind him trying to get him into a head lock. Kiba stumbled into Gaara who steadied him out. Naruto laughed and came to Sasuke's side.

"Let's head home." Naruto said. Gaara frowned.

"Don't you have to help Tsunade-sama out in the shop?" Gaara asked. Naruto frowned before sighing.

"Yeah… guess we're heading to the mall next." Naruto said and looked to Sasuke who just nodded. Gaara smile at him.

"We'll see you later then Foxy." Kiba grinned while he said it. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away, giving a small wave behind his back. Sasuke was at his side at once. Kiba and Gaara shared a look and Gaara just shrugged and they walked away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was still staring at him, they walked out of the building and Sasuke headed towards a black jeep. Naruto grinned, he always loved jeeps. Sasuke unlocked the driver's side and leaned over the passenger's seat to unlock Naruto's side. The blonde got in, it smelled just like Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto who wasn't looking at him but outside the front window.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked. He had thought Naruto had forgiven him when Sasuke had gotten a kiss from him, but now it wasn't looking like that. Naruto turned and glared at him.

"You promised that you would tell me everything, and then you go and do something –which I still don't know what- without tell me. Yeah, I'm still mad at you." Naruto hissed. Sasuke reached up and gripped Naruto's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him, Naruto glared back at the Uchiha.

"I couldn't tell you because of what I was doing. Itachi wanted me to see if there was a chance that Kyuubi was still alive inside you somewhere. If you knew what I was going to do, then I didn't have a chance at seeing. He's not alive, but his power is still alive." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked a little confused.

"What do you mean the power is still alive?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, but not close enough to kiss him.

"It means that you can't tap into Kyuubi's full powers, but there is no way Akatsuki can use Kyuubi against us." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him before nodding, though it was small since Sasuke still had a grip on his chin. Naruto looked down at the hand.

"Can you um… let go now then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him.

"No." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, already getting a blush from Naruto. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, his hand releasing the blonde's chin but moving to the back of his neck. Sasuke pressed forward, pulling Naruto closer to him. Naruto blushed deeply but let his eyes fall and he kissed back. Sasuke smirked against the kiss before licking Naruto's bottom lip. The blonde slowly opened his mouth, hesitating just slightly. Sasuke didn't really care; he slipped his tongue in and began massaging the other's muscle. Naruto leaned forward on his own, his hands coming up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke pulled him closer, their tongues wrapping around each other. Naruto's wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling Sasuke closer.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's fangs slide over his tongue, and he could suddenly taste blood. Sasuke's hand gripped the back of his neck, sucking on Naruto's tongue, taking in his blood. The Uchiha's other hand slipped up under Naruto's shirt, but then stopped and pulled away. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hands with his own, and pulled then from around his neck, then released the kiss. Sasuke let out a long sigh, it almost sounded like a hiss, his fangs showing. Naruto's breath stopped as he stared into Sasuke's pure red eyes, they slowly reverted back to the beautiful onyx eyes. But Naruto felt the power behind those eyes, and that alone made his skin tingle. Sasuke let his face fall forward and he took even breaths before slowly letting Naruto's hands go.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said and turned, starting the car and began pulling out of the parking lot. Naruto stared at Sasuke while they drove, but Sasuke didn't look back at him. Naruto could feel the cut in his tongue, it was at the tip. The blonde could still taste the metallic liquid in his mouth, but didn't really care, much. Naruto pulled his legs up onto the seat, his knees tucked against his chest. Naruto gave a small sigh and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. When they stopped at a red light, something caught Naruto's eyes, or it was someone. It was a guy, someone familiar to Naruto but not the good kind. He stood beside on of the older houses in town. He was tall, taller then the blonde, with short black hair. Dark brown eyes stared straight at him, eyes emotionless, with pale white skin. He had a smile on his face, and even from where Naruto sat he could see the tips of fangs resting on the lower lip. A large truck passed in front of his view, and Naruto eyes widened when the figure was gone.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke's voice brought Naruto's shocked face to the Uchiha who was staring at him, but Naruto knew he had his eyes on the lights as well. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto's face. The blonde looked back out the window to where he had seen him before shaking his head at Sasuke.

"N-Nothing…" Naruto said and mentally cursed for stuttering. He could almost feel Sasuke's disbelief. But the car pulled forward, no questioning from Sasuke. Naruto kept his eyes on the houses and the people. The blonde was sure of who he saw, there was no way he would imagine him of all people. But the last time they had met, he wasn't a vampire that Naruto was sure of. They slowed and came to a parking stop in the mall parking lot. Naruto looked to Sasuke who was gripping the steering wheel.

"I forgive you… though I'm not sure what I'm forgiving you for…" Naruto said hoping that Sasuke would talk to him about it. Sasuke looked to him and his grip tightened.

"Naruto… your blood is like a sweet to me. All I wanted to do was bite and drain you dry." Sasuke told him. Naruto stared at Sasuke with a gapping mouth before reaching out and touching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and stared at him. Naruto's eyes softened and Sasuke seemed to still.

"I trust you Sasuke; maybe I'm stupid for doing so, but I'm usually right about these things. So please… stop being so damn Emo about everything." Naruto said and pulled his hand out of Sasuke's who was a little wide eyed. Naruto grinned at him before opening the door and hopping out. Sasuke slowly followed. Naruto ran a hand through his hair; it was still damp from his shower. Sasuke hit the locks, and walked after Naruto who was on his way towards the entrance. The Uchiha walked up next Naruto, blue eyes looked over at him.

"So when do you have to work?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged lightly.

"Tomorrow, Itachi will be watching over you while I work." Sasuke said. Naruto looked away with a small frown, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sasuke frowned.

"I thought you liked Itachi." Sasuke said. Naruto glanced at him before looking away.

"Yeah, Itachi's awesome… I think he's mad at me though…" Naruto said. Sasuke snorted.

"Him? Mad at you? Like hell." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head, and pulled the doors open.

"We got into it about my father." Naruto told him and Sasuke seemed to understand the meaning of it.

"Your father-" Naruto sent him the hardest glare he could muster up. His eyes became cold, and a dark blue.

"I don't want to hear about my father anymore today." Naruto hissed at him and Sasuke nodded slowly. Naruto turned away and headed towards Tsunade's place. Sasuke followed at a slower pace. Naruto walked into a bar that was connected to the mall and one of the strip malls that was off to the side. The place was large, with tables scattered everywhere, and a stage at the end were bad singing usually took place. Off to the right was a bar, where a blonde lady stood behind the counter, taking a drink of something in a white bottle. Naruto grinned and hopped onto one of the bar stools.

"Baa-Chan." Naruto chanted and the blonde lady turned to him. She had long blonde hair that was parted into two long pony tails. Golden eyes moved past Naruto and onto Sasuke. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She was wearing a gray shirt that threatened to release her huge breasts, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She placed her bottle on the counter and looked to Naruto who was still grinning at her, then back to Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama… wonderful to see you again." Sasuke said with a nod of his head. Naruto blinked and looked back to Sasuke then to Tsunade. He sighed and laid his head on the table while he waited.

"Sasuke Uchiha, a pleasure as well." Tsunade said giving her own nod. She then turned to the blonde who was relaxing on her newly washed counter. She slapped him over the head and he shot off the stool and onto the floor. He growled and looked up at her.

"What was that for?" He whined. Tsunade pointed to the counter.

"I just washed that." Tsunade said and watched Naruto glare before pouting.

"Not like I was drooling on it or anything, jeez." Naruto stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you need me to do today?" Naruto asked. Tsunade pointed into the back room.

"Trash needs taken out, and I need the wires on the stage pulled out and hooked up so that people can do karaoke tonight, and then just some sweeping down, but Sasuke can do that for you." Tsunade said while she looked over at the Uchiha who had taken a seat on one of her bar stools. Sasuke sighed a little but nodded, knowing he had no choice in the matter. It would either be sweep the floors or Tsunade would kick his ass. Yeah he decided to sweep, it's so much safer on his part. Naruto headed towards the stage first, pulling a box from under one of the hidden panels and began working. Tsunade disappeared into the back and brought out a broom out for him. Sasuke took it and stared at her.

"Just sweep the floors, back and out here, by then Naruto will be ready to leave." Sasuke nodded and headed into the back to start. Naruto started setting up things, pulling cords out and hooking up the karaoke machine, and making sure all the cords were tapped down so that no drunks would trip and hurt themselves. After making sure everything was hooked up right, and everything was tapped down Naruto jumped off the stage. Sasuke was already out in the main area, sweeping up the last bit of dirt. Naruto pasted him and headed into the kitchen, he could feel the Uchiha's eyes on him the whole way. Naruto looked back and stuck his tongue out at him; Sasuke smirked and licked his lips. Naruto blushed a little and then disappeared into the back.

Naruto grabbed two large trash bags from the past day and threw them on his back. He made his way through the kitchen and out the back door. He had to walk around a wall and down to the trash cans. The blonde shivered slightly, and looked around. He was on the side of the mall, and a large parking spot was on his left, but no one was near him. Naruto threw the bags over and into the large green bins. He rolled his shoulders and turned, then froze. Standing in front of him was the same person he had seen on his way here. He smiled, flashing a lot of fang as he did. He stepped forward, and Naruto stepped back. Naruto stared at his nose, Sasuke had told him not to stare at vampires in the eyes, but it was easier said then done.

"Sai… how?" The blonde asked with wide eyes as he continued to walk backwards while Sai walked forward towards him. After a few seconds Naruto's body hit the trash bin and blue eyes widened. Sai smiled even more, taking the last few steps to bring him right in front of Naruto. Sai's pale hand came up and traced one of Naruto's whisker marks, smiling as he did.

"Still so beautiful, but I wonder if you're still unequipped as you used to be." Sai teased and Naruto growled but stayed still. Sai chuckled lightly stepping even closer to Naruto, their bodies almost touching. Sai leaned down, his lips touching Naruto's jaw. Naruto felt Sai's tongue slide along it, causing him to shudder.

"Hmm, and you taste even better now." Sai said.

"Sai. Get away from him, we want him alive. He's not you're play toy either." Came a cool voice from behind him. Sai immediately released Naruto and was feet's away before the blonde could even blink. Standing next to Sai was a guy Naruto had never met before. His short hair a gray color, with think light blue glasses, he was smug looking. A pair of deep blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt fit his body a size too big. He looked Naruto up and down and the smirk deepened to a sly smile.

"Though I understand the fascination with him. He is quite cute." He said. Sai hissed.

"He's mine Kabuto." Sai sneered. Kabuto turned to him, glaring now.

"He is no one's Sai; the bosses will deal with him. And if by some chance he lives, then he is whoever he is given to. Understand this, you may be a new vampire, but your master is mine and you will do what he says." Kabuto hissed back fangs showing just a bit. Naruto took this time to slide along the trash bin; he knew there was an entrance on the other side, if he could just make it. Kabuto turned back to Naruto and frowned when the blonde wasn't in sight, then he sighed.

"Come now boy, you must know about us by now. You can't outrun us." Kabuto said and walked around the trash bin. Naruto grinned at Kabuto before slamming the door shut, pulling the lock down on it and then bolting down the narrow hallway for the other door. He heard a growl and didn't have to look back to see the door fly open, the lock nothing. Naruto pulled the door open and could see three eyes suddenly on that one door. They looked familiar and Naruto knew them from school. The blonde was just about out the door when someone jerked him back into the hallway. Naruto went sliding along the ground head first. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head when it connected with the ground and then the sound of a door being shut as Kabuto slammed the door.

"I told you he's not very bright." Sai's voice came from behind him. Naruto groaned and looked back toward Sai who was leaning against the wall licking his lips. Kabuto sighed and walked forward, bringing Naruto's gaze back. Kabuto held something in his hand; it looked like a white cloth, Naruto panicked.

"You can't use Kyuubi's power." Naruto said. Kabuto stopped and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"And why's that?" Kabuto hissed, clearly not liking this talk.

"He's dead. My father sealed him inside me right? Well that seal wasn't just to seal him; it was meant to slowly kill him off. The demon is no longer there." Naruto said it all slowly, trying to stale a little bit of time. Those three people had taken off before Kabuto had gotten him. If Naruto was lucky, they would get to Sasuke in time. Kabuto looked thoughtful.

"Well that might put a damper on our plans. But no matter, the boss told us to bring you in. Don't want to fail them, do we?" Kabuto smirked. Naruto cursed, his time was up. Blue eyes scanned the area and forced his self not to grin. He slowly stood and before Naruto could do anything his head was slammed into the wall. He cried out, and could feel blood running down the side of his face. He had a moment of tunnel vision and the sound of his pulse, but it quickly died away, pulling his vision back and he heard Sai chuckle behind him. Naruto quickly grabbed the fire alarm that was right next to his head and pulled hard, a high pitched sound shot through the hallway, getting both vampires to let a scream out and cover their ears. Naruto was happy he knew they had better hearing then most people, and the alarm right above them was worse. Naruto bolted back towards the outside; he saw Sai stumbling after him but didn't care. The blonde shot out and back down the side towards Tsunade's shop. He could feel the pain, but ignored it and kept running. Blood dripped down the side of his face, and he could feel tears burning in his eyes. He heard a sound from behind him and pushed faster rounding the corner and hit into someone who grabbed his arms. Naruto struggled, pulling against the person with closed eyes small screams spilling from his mouth.

"Naruto." The blonde froze and looked up into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in relief and then slumped into Sasuke's arms, his face now buried against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde his chin resting on blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto, god I'm so sorry." Sasuke said and tightened his hold on the blonde one.

"Well isn't this sweet. Uchiha… I heard you were back with your brother, but I didn't really believe it." Kabuto's voice sounded and Naruto flinched pressing against Sasuke even more, but turning his head to look at Sai and Kabuto who was just a few feet in front of them. Sai looked pissed; he kept staring at both of them with anger in his eyes. Sasuke hissed, power pushing out and around them, Kabuto laughed.

"I know your power Sasuke. And without the mark of my master, you are nothing compared to me." Kabuto said with a heavy laugh. Naruto felt his vision fading but fought to stay awake. And then he felt Kabuto's power wash over them and that alone made Naruto gasp. It wasn't just Kabuto's power, there was something else mixed in there, something Naruto didn't like at all. Sai leaned against the wall, watching, but his eyes stayed glued to the blonde. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from him.

"Naruto stay behind me, okay?" Sasuke asked keeping his eyes on both Kabuto and Sai. Naruto looked up and fought a gasp; Sasuke's eyes were turning blood red, with three black commas circling inside them. Naruto slowly nodded pulling around Sasuke and then a thought hit him. He remembered how power had flow out of him earlier. If he could just call on that same power, maybe they would just leave. Naruto placed his face against Sasuke's back and felt Sasuke stiffen.

"Naruto… you have to let go." Sasuke whispered and they heard Kabuto laugh again. Naruto snuggled against his back, not letting go.

"Do you remember what you did this morning… when that power came out… how you did that…?" Naruto whispered. Kabuto frowned, while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto you're hurt and you don't have the strength right now." Sasuke said. Kabuto growled but he didn't look easy about it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"His power is great, you're better but I don't want to give Sai a chance at me… please." Naruto begged. Sasuke's eyes looked to Sai and he glared.

"You are Sai I'm guessing." Sasuke bit his lip, drawing a bit of blood. Sai grinned at him. "Alright Naruto, we'll do it, but you just have to relax, alright?" Naruto nodded and did just that he relaxed his whole body and mind. He let his mind wonder like he did when he talked to his animals. And then he felt it, Sasuke's power slide into his body, and that power burst out. Naruto felt his body become warm and he could feel wind wrapping around them. He relaxed his body again, and took control of that power, it was harder to do then he thought it would have. He willed the power out pushing the power towards Kabuto and Sai. He could feel their own aura push against him, but with both his and Sasuke's power it was useless. Naruto closed his eyes, he felt pain everywhere, and he knew he was losing. The blonde mumbled something but it wasn't coherent as he slowly drifted. Sasuke cursed when he felt the power moving back into Naruto. He felt the blonde sag against him and then drop to the ground. Kabuto smirked and stepped forward.

"And to think that would have been problematic." Kabuto said and then stopped. Sai stood and looked around with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Hmm, yeah but it did stall some time and pinpointed exactly where we were." Sasuke said though he really wanted to turn and check on Naruto. Growls sounded above and behind them. They looked up to see three large gray and brown wolves on top of the roof, and behind Sasuke three large black cats stepped around the corner. Tsunade stood right behind them, her eyes on Naruto. Sai and Kabuto looked at each other before taking off, the wolves' right behind them. Sasuke turned and bent down, placing a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snuggled against the hand and Sasuke let a small smile on his face. He felt Tsunade bend down next to him. Naruto's eyes peeked up at Sasuke and grin formed on his lips.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said before once again shutting his eyes and slowly the world became black. He could hear his name being called, but he couldn't respond to it. But he still had the grin on his face as the pain slowly faded away and everything just went blank and black.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it! If there are any mistakes please tell me! I didn't have this chapter Beta'd because everyone was so worried that I had completed it. Really people would I just leave you hanging like that? That would be just mean! ANYWAY thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can. _**

**_-Kat_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi (Kind of) OOC! Some OCs! Vampire fic… supernatural stuff!**_

_**Well this took a little longer to write then the last two… oh well… I had a block in the middle and had to rethink something. There is just a little of 9'000 words in this chapter, a little shorter than the last few. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Recap: He could hear his name being called, but he couldn't respond to it. But he still had the grin on his face as the pain slowly faded away and everything just went blank and black._

* * *

Sleepy blue eyes opened and then shut quickly after that. Naruto groaned and brought his hand up to cover his stinging eyes. He felt someone clasp his hand and peeked up. Sasuke sat next to him; Naruto was lying in his bed with a white bandage around his head. Sasuke's eyes were completely worried, and Naruto thought he saw anger in them somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

"Naruto… how do you feel?" Sasuke asked. Worried, Naruto smiled, Sasuke was worried about him. But why? Naruto frowned a bit; he couldn't really remember what had happened.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. It was Sasuke's turn to frown.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked. Naruto blinked and then it all came back to him. The blonde shot up, that proving to be the biggest mistake of all as the world suddenly spun and Naruto swayed. Sasuke was suddenly next to Naruto, holding him around the waist and pulling Naruto closer to him, keeping him steady. Naruto let his head drop on Sasuke's shoulder and took a deep breath. He could smell Sasuke's scent, it was something he could get use to, though he didn't say that out loud. Nor did he say that he wanted to lick his neck at the moment, wondering if he tasted as good as he smelled.

"I remember, took a minute." Naruto whispered afraid if he said it out loud more would slip out. His senses were sky rocketing, he could hear very well, like two heart beats near his door, his own hear beat and Sasuke's. He could smell different things all around them, though he knew he could smell medicine that was probably over his wound. It was weird, his eyes hurt but he could see better which made them hurt more with the light in them. He wanted to tell Sasuke to turn the think off, but he didn't.

"What happened after I passed out?" Naruto asked, his head still resting on Sasuke's shoulder. He ignored the two people at his door, if they wanted to talk they would. And he was too tired to move his eyes to see who it was.

"Tsunade was there and healed you. We brought you back here after she said it was okay to move you. You've been out for the whole night." Sasuke said his eyes shifting over towards the door. Naruto almost looked but his head throbbed and he groaned, getting onyx eyes back to him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought that was a stupid question. But then again it was something he would ask too. Naruto gave him a painful smile.

"My head is killing me." Naruto said.

"I would have been worried if it wasn't. You hit your head pretty hard; if it weren't for Tsunade you would've had a concussion." Itachi's voice came from the doorway and Naruto finally shifted his head towards the doorway. Itachi's face was blank, and from the look of things he wasn't too happy. Someone stuck their head out from behind Itachi. She had dark red hair that was pulled up into piggy tails, white ribbons held them up. Light green eyes stared at Naruto with interest. She had a black shirt on that had two large red eyes staring out. A white skirt came low on her waist and stopped just above her knees, and had black see through laces at the ends. A pair of black boots that zipped up the sides was on her feet. Naruto blinked and then looked back to Itachi who was glaring at Sasuke; he looked between the two brothers.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a small sigh.

"It's nothing Naruto." Sasuke pulled away, pushing Naruto back down onto the bed. Naruto blinked at him, wondering what was going on. "Just rest, okay?" Sasuke asked and Naruto slowly nodded. The look Sasuke was giving him told him something was up that they weren't telling him. Though at the moment he didn't have the energy to ask about it.

"Ren, keep an eye on Naruto please." Itachi said. The red head nodded, a smile plastered on her face. Sasuke and Itachi moved out of the room, and the girl named Ren came and sat down on the bed beside Naruto. She smiled at him; he could feel her mind opened up to him, like Yasu's mind or any other cat. She didn't have the smell of a fox on her since he could smell Yasu on the floor under the bed, and at that moment Naruto knew what she was.

"You're a werecat." Naruto blurted out. She blinked and then grinned at him.

"Very good, I didn't think you would have figured it out." Ren said. Naruto smiled back, he couldn't help but like this girl. Then he frowned, and she caught the look.

"What's going on between Sasuke and Itachi?" Naruto asked. Ren sighed slightly.

"Itachi blames Sasuke that you got hurt. Sasuke blames himself as well, but he didn't want to leave your side. Sasuke's fighting for a second chance, but I don't think Itachi's going to give in." Ren told the blonde and then tried to hold him back as Naruto tried to move off the bed. Naruto pushed her hands away, almost with too much ease. He briefly wondered what was happening to him, but at the moment that wasn't important, what was important was getting to Itachi and Sasuke before they started fighting.

"Please don't get up; I don't want Itachi mad at me." Ren pleaded. Naruto shook his head and moved past her. She sighed and moved behind him, making sure Naruto didn't fall. But she had to hand it to the blonde, he certainly was determined. The blonde walked down the steps, he felt a little dizzy, and with Ren there to hold his arm when he swayed they made it down the steps. They heard fighting outside and Naruto walked right over, pulling the glass door open hard enough to make a loud bang sound, Ren was amazed it hadn't broken. The voices stopped, both Itachi and Sasuke turned to see a very pissed off Naruto. His eyes were dark blue, with a deep red surrounding the iris.

"You two had better stop right now." Naruto yelled. Sasuke took a step forward, but a hiss from Itachi made him stop. Naruto growled and his power seeped over both of them, bringing Itachi's eyes wide and back to Naruto. Naruto stepped down off the porch, bringing him closer to the two Uchiha brothers.

"Itachi this is not Sasuke's fault, Sasuke same goes for you, you did nothing wrong. God damnit how was anyone to know they would jump me if I went to throw garbage away?" Naruto practically yelled. Itachi took a deep breath.

"He was supposed to keep an eye on you Naruto, not sweep." Itachi said though his voice wasn't very calm. He seemed very weary about something that had nothing to do with Sasuke, which the blonde had a good idea what that was. Naruto laughed and Itachi glared slightly at him.

"I'd like to see you tell Tsunade that you weren't going to do anything but sit there while everyone else cleaned." Naruto said and smirked when Itachi paled a little. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and gave Itachi raised eyebrows.

"It's not anyone's fault, no one knew what would have happened if I took the garbage out. It's not even that long of a walk, two minutes and that's it." Naruto said and his power left the air, coming back to him. Sasuke shivered, that was a bigger portion of power then last time. Itachi sighed and nodded slowly. Naruto smiled.

"Good, now that, that is settled, let's get inside for something to eat. I'm starving." Naruto said. He turned to see Yasu standing on the porch staring at him with widened eyes. She looked a little freaked but at the same time in aw. Naruto titled his head to the side in question.

_'I can still feel that power. It was enormous; I've never felt you emit something like that before. What happened?' _Yasu asked. Her voice sounded different, and Naruto knew what it was almost instantly. She sounded like she was sitting right inside his head and talking to him. Usually she was on the edge of his mind, and when she talked it was like she was sitting across the room and talking to him. Now it sounded like she was right against his ear and was almost yelling at him. She seemed to realize it as well since she titled her head in confusion.

"I think…" Naruto glanced back to the Uchiha's who were watching him with curiosity. "That we broke something lose. I feel more powerful… and everything is like enhanced or something like that. I don't know how to explain it." Naruto told them. Ren looked a little lost, but said nothing while the two Uchiha's looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I wondered where that power came from." Itachi said. He walked forward towards Naruto. "Sasuke you told me that Kyuubi was no longer there, but his power were still flexing inside, right." Sasuke nodded and watched Itachi crouch in front of Naruto who looked like he was going to step back. Itachi placed a hand on his stomach, and then lifted the white shirt that Naruto just noticed. He wasn't in the same outfit he had been in before, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of dark brown draw string pants, no socks. Naruto watched as his shirt lifted and revealed a bright green swirl on his stomach. Bright blue eyes widened and he leaned over to look at it better.

"That was not there earlier." Naruto said. Itachi shook his head.

"No, no it wasn't. It's not supposed to show up, but now…" Itachi slide his hand over the markings. "Nothing is really out of place, but… it's not really emitting any of the magic it's supposed to have." Naruto looked a little lost, but Sasuke walked up.

"Are you saying that the seal is broken?" Sasuke asked and Naruto's head snapped to him, then back to Itachi.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. This also proves that Kyuubi no long lives." Itachi said and stood, looking Naruto once over. "Nothing else is different about you physically, but I think it's about time Tsunade and Jiraiya start teaching you how to control this power you have. If not…" Itachi trailed off. Naruto looked lost.

"What'll happen?" Naruto pressed. Itachi didn't look like he wanted to say it, so Sasuke took that job.

"The power will consume you, and Kyuubi will be reborn." Sasuke told him. Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke so fast the world spun and he collapsed into Itachi who was still couched in front of him. Luckily Itachi caught him and pulled him into a bridal carry. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes, the world still spinning from the too fast to pay attention drop and pick up. Itachi held Naruto like he weighted nothing more then a feather and carried him into the kitchen. Sasuke was beside Itachi in a heart beat, his eyes trained on Naruto. Ren was already up the steps and back down with a cool wash cloth by the time Naruto was seated in one of his fold out chairs.

"Here, place this on his forehead." Ren gave it to Itachi who took it without looking at her. He placed it gently on his forehead, and Naruto let his head rest on the back of the chair. He closed his eyes, letting the world set back into place. He could feel Sasuke pull up a chair beside him, Itachi and Ren leaning against the counters near the table.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke once again asked. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to Sasuke.

"How am I feeling? I just found out that I might turn into some demon. Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke stared at him before placing a hand on Naruto's cheek, running his fingers over his whisker marks.

"You will not turn into Kyuubi, I promise, I won't let you." Sasuke told him. Blue eyes stared into onyx ones, and Naruto knew that the Uchiha wasn't lying about that. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled when Naruto nodded slowly. Ren smiled and looked to Itachi and her smile dropped. Itachi didn't look happy; he looked down right pissed off. She wondered why though. She knew he didn't love Naruto, at least not like that, and she thought Itachi trusted Sasuke. So why the glare? She placed a hand on his shoulder and that glare was brought towards her. She didn't even flinch and his eyes softened.

"I think… that Sasuke might really like him." Ren said so softly that no human could have really heard her. She wasn't even sure if Sasuke had heard her, but from the small smile Naruto had on his face she knew he had. She figured he would have if his hearing was all enhanced like he had said it was. Itachi stared at her then back to the two of them and nodded slowly.

"Maybe you're right… but if Kabuto is evolved, I'm worried." Itachi whispered back, too low for even Naruto to hear. She had to focus on him internally just to hear the guy. Ren slowly nodded and they looked back to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was staring at them, confused a little bit, but he kept his head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto back upstairs? He needs to rest; pulling the much power out so quickly is going to come down on him quickly." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him for a second before nodding and pulling away from Naruto, only to turn around and pick him up. Naruto gasped in surprised but didn't argue he was too tired to do so now. Itachi smiled weakly at Naruto who smiled back and then laid his head against Sasuke's chest. Eyes closed Sasuke started up the steps and into the other room, Yasu stayed behind. Sasuke walked over to the bed and gently laid the blonde on it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who still had that 'it's my entire fault' look on his face. A tan hand took Sasuke's wrist and pulled the vampire onto the bed. Sasuke eeped as he fell next to Naruto who had moved over to make room.

"It's not your fault Sasuke." Naruto said as he sat up, looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha blinked before shaking his head and looking away.

"It was. Itachi's right, I should have been with you." Sasuke said. Naruto growled and moved over, straddling the other. Sasuke looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. Naruto growled again.

"It is not your fault Sasuke. You couldn't have known that those guys were there. Really, it's my fault." Naruto said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at him. Naruto sighed and rolled off of Sasuke, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I saw him… when I looked so freaked out that one time. I had seen him across the street. He looked so emotionless, it was creepy." Naruto shivered. "Sai was never like that before. He was such a pervert, still is. But he wasn't dangerous; I didn't have to fear him. Now he scares the shit out of me. I should have told you I saw him, maybe then you would have been all paranoid and watched me like a hawk. It wasn't your fault, but at least I'm okay and they didn't get me, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked down at him and sighed.

"Let's make it even, it no one's fault. We can blame and blame all we want but your right, you're here and you're okay." Sasuke said and moved over onto Naruto. Sasuke looked Naruto into the eyes.

"I'm not sure what I'd had done if they had gotten you." Sasuke said as he straddled the blonde. Naruto pushed up, balancing his body on his elbows.

"Why?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. Sasuke smiled and leaned down.

"Naruto… I like you, though I know I probably shouldn't." Sasuke's hand traced Naruto's cheek and jaw line. "I really shouldn't have fallen for you." Naruto blushed.

"You've fallen for me?" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward more so that only a small space between their lips kept them from touching. Naruto blushed even more.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said and pressed his lips against the others. Naruto immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck and pulling him closer. Sasuke pulled away and kissed Naruto's jaw line, going towards his neck. Naruto relaxed, letting Sasuke lick and kiss his neck. The blonde could feel Sasuke's fangs slid against his skin, but didn't push into him. That Naruto was slightly glad for, though he was interested in how it would feel. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back to his with a jerk of his hair. He heard Sasuke hiss but the blonde could care less as he attacked his lips. Sasuke smirked and pushed against Naruto more, his hands sliding under his shirt.

Naruto shivered at his cold touch but a small moan came out of his mouth. Sasuke chuckled and released the kiss again, staring into the sapphire orbs that stared back at him. Sasuke slowly shed Naruto's shirt off, and let his eyes slide over the other's tan body. After a second of taking in the sight Sasuke bent down and slowly licked down Naruto's chest. Letting his tongue slowly lick at sensitive nipples getting a moan from the blonde, he twisted his head to the left. Sasuke smirked and dipped his tongue into his navel and then nipped slightly at the flesh around his belly button. Naruto wiggled beneath him and suppressed moans. Sasuke's hands slowly traced his fingers along Naruto's sweats, and then slowly undid the string tie that kept the pants from fall off.

"Ahh…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke slipped his hand underneath the pants. Sasuke smirked, and gently twisted his blonde hairs. Sasuke smirked and lowered his hand further down the blonde's pants…

"Sasuke! I told you to take him up here, not molest him!" Itachi's voice hissed and two heads snapped to the doorway. Naruto's face became bright red and he covered his head with his arms. He wondered how in the world he hadn't smelled or heard Itachi's footsteps. He realized that Sasuke had sucked everything to him, all his five senses and he couldn't hear, smell, or see anyone other then Sasuke. That alone made Naruto feel very venerable. Sasuke was dealing with the same thing, he hadn't even heard Itachi move and he was sure the guy had sat there for a few seconds watching, maybe minutes. Sasuke looked to Naruto who could have resembled a tomato, blue eyes stared at him between his arms that he held over his face, trying to cover the blush he knew he had.

"Yeah you're right, sorry brother. Naruto you should get some rest." Sasuke said while still looking Naruto in the eyes. Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms out of his face and placed a small kiss on his lips before moving off him and towards his brother. Itachi sighed and then ran a hand over his face before motioning the younger one out. Itachi looked to Naruto who was still staring at the ceiling before closing the door behind him. Blue eyes looked to the door before sighing and angrily tightening his pants again before rolling over onto his side. Itachi just had to interrupt? He could feel his anger building, he had half a mind to stomp back downstairs, grab Sasuke and drag his ass back up there and have his way with him. Then blue eyes blinked. He would never have even thought about that. He didn't know why he was so angry either. Itachi was just being Itachi. Naruto closed his eyes; this power was giving him more than just raw power.

"What's happening to me?" Naruto wondered out loud. His senses had decreased again; he couldn't smell anything outside the normal. He defiantly didn't hear voices downstairs or anywhere. Naruto rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling. He let his mind sore again, searching for Yasu. A smile stretched on his face when he felt her like she was suddenly right inside his mind.

_'You need something Naru?' _Yasu asked.

'Not really. Where are you?' Naruto asked.

_'Downstairs watching the two vampires fight back and forth. Something about Sasuke and him skipping his job.' _Yasu answered with a deep laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Bite Sasuke and growl then walk towards the door.' Naruto said.

_'Giving me permission to bite your boyfriend? Well as much fun __**that**__ sounds, Itachi won and Sasuke is leaving.' _Yasu said. Naruto sighed a little.

'Wait, why would they be fighting over Sasuke's job?' Naruto asked and sat up, a frown on his face.

_'Oh well, it seems that one of the suspects for this "organization" is working there. Sasuke was to get all "buddy, buddy" and get information from him. Sasuke wanted to stay and keep an eye on you, but Itachi didn't let him. He's mad and had already left. The girl and Itachi are talking about how Akatsuki is moving too random to tract.' _Yasu answered. Naruto's face became angry; they were leaving him out of things again. Sasuke swore he would tell Naruto everything from then on. Naruto jumped out of bed, suddenly not as tired as he had been.

_'Naru? What are you doing?'_ Yasu must have felt his anger rising again, because he certainly wasn't trying to hide it. Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, and then walked to his window. Pulling it open, and he shut Yasu off from his mind as he made his way out and onto his roof. He climbed up to the top and then leaned against the chimney he never used. The blonde sighed and looked up to the sky; it was mid afternoon at the least. He had school today; Kiba's going to be all worried and everything. His anger slowly fled away as he stared up at the sky. Naruto was always more calm when he stared up at the sky. He let a small sigh out and relaxed, he could feel the sun's ray on his face and arms. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder again. Yasu immediately started reeling questions at him.

'I'm fine Yasu, just up on the roof. Now can you please stop yelling at me?' Naruto told her and he felt her relief as if he was Yasu. He smiled and kept his mind open. He could slowly feel other animals, not only felines but deer and squirrels, and any other animals roaming through the forest. He smiled, loving the feeling of having animal's thoughts in his head. It was weird, yeah, but he loved it. He wondered if this was what Kyuubi would do when he was alone. If this was a side of his power, then Kyuubi couldn't have been too bad. And from what Sasuke and Itachi said, Kyuubi attacked the village on orders of whoever was the leader of Akatsuki. That also made Naruto wondered how a great demon like Kyuubi would have let someone seal him inside a baby boy. Then it hit him.

"He wanted to be sealed away…" Naruto whispered in aw. Demons weren't always evil, and Kyuubi could have just been another supernatural being, not some demon. Because he was big and very much powerful, he was portrayed as evil. But this power, the power to feel other animals, to know what they are thinking, and what they feel. That wasn't completely evil, and if Kyuubi was forced to kill these animals in cross fire, he would feel them die. Naruto may have been able to block Yasu out of his mind, but he was sure Kyuubi always had a feel of things around him.

"He wanted to be stopped, so he let Minato seal him away." Naruto said to himself.

"How did you know his real name?" Came a voice from behind him. Naruto moved away from the voice too fast that he almost fell over. A strong hand gripped his arm and Naruto looked up at Itachi.

"The fox started freaking out, so I knew something was wrong and came to find you. You said Minato, which means you knew his name." Itachi said. Naruto yanked his arm out of Itachi's grip and glared at him.

"Yeah I knew. Tsunade filled me in on my parent's names." Naruto said with annoyance. Itachi's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why did you pretend not to know?" Itachi asked. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the chimney.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a suspect?" Naruto asked. Itachi's eyes widened in surprised before they softened and he sighed.

"I should have realized it was listening in on us. Who would have known that animals could be so freaking smart." Itachi said. Naruto blinked slightly before glaring. This was odd; Itachi never used the word 'freaking' in any conversation.

"Animals are smart, what's with you?" Naruto asked. Itachi smirked slightly and slowly his figured turned, and the guy in front of him was no longer Itachi. Naruto gasped in surprise and stumbled away from him, the guy smirked even more. He had grown a few feet, standing somewhere between six and seven feet. He had gray hair that was cut very short to his head; cold gray eyes stared down at him. He had on a dark brown shirt that showed off his muscled arms, and a pair of army blue pants. Strapped to his back was a large sword, which Naruto did not want to feel how sharp the thing was. Naruto took a deep breath and was ready to just let it out when the guy gripped his neck and lifted the boy up to his face.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, or be telling your little fox friend. Unless you want everyone in that house to die, including the stupid fox." He hissed. Naruto chocked but nodded quickly. Itachi was still in the house, just two floors under him. How did Itachi not feel this guy, but neither did Naruto and he had been focusing on everything around him? That also made Naruto wonder how he knew about the conversations between him and Itachi, which meant he must have been near them the either time. The guy smiled, making his face look more evil then ever. Naruto could see scars on his face, and scars all over his arms, but really got Naruto scared was the look in his eyes. That look told Naruto that this guy would kill him without a second thought, and sleep that night like a baby.

"Now, we are going to leave, and I don't want any trouble out of anyone. Don't think I came here alone." He said. Naruto's eyes widened before giving a short and quick nod.

"Such a good and smart idea." He released Naruto who stumbled and had to take a deep breath to get his lungs filled. His arm was once again grabbed to keep the blonde from falling over. Naruto looked up and the guy sneered at him before pulling the blonde towards the backyard. Suddenly standing on the roof in front of them was what looked like a girl. Long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, hair falling around her face. She had pale skin, with dark green eyes staring emotionlessly at Naruto. A long green shirt and a dark green pair of pants fit on her loosely.

"Haku, lets just go." He said and the girl nodded.

"Of course Zabuza." Haku said, her voice sounding soft. Naruto glanced up at the guy named Zabuza, then back to Haku. Zabuza growled and pushed the blonde into Haku's arms. The brunet was stronger then she looked, her hands gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly. The blonde felt Zabuza's hand place on top of Haku's and suddenly Naruto's stomach twisted. The scenery around them changed and Naruto's head spun and he felt like he was going to get sick. Zabuza moved away, as did Haku and they let Naruto fall to the ground in a coughing fit. Zabuza snorted.

"I don't understand what they want with this kid. He's such a weakling." Zabuza hissed before walking away. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he slowly sat up, holding him his last meal. He was in some type of woods, Haku stood in front of him. She bent and took him hand, then pulled the blonde to his feet.

"We should go now, Zabuza isn't a great waiter." Haku said gently and Naruto briefly wondered why she was with him. Naruto nodded and stood, he could tell he wasn't in the woods behind his house, but it seemed just slightly familiar, then again all woods had a familiar feel to them. Haku took his hand and led him through the woods after the large man. Naruto mapped the way, though he knew it probably wouldn't help. They came out of the woods into a clearing, a small house stood in the middle. It was a small one story wooden house; Zabuza was already half way to the front door. Naruto stared at it, it was old that was for sure. But it also sparked something inside Naruto, he knew the house, but he couldn't quite remember it. Haku pulled Naruto behind her. Zabuza left the door open and Haku pushed Naruto in and then shut the door behind her. Naruto looked around, but most places were full of shadows.

They were in what Naruto figured was the living room. A small couch sat against one of the corners, a small coffee table in front of the dark colored couch. A TV sat on the other side of the room and two chairs sitting side by side in front of the box. They were a dark color, and with no real light in the room Naruto couldn't tell which color they were. Zabuza was no where to be see, and Haku walked through the door over near the TV. Naruto walked towards the door to follow her.

"Ah little Naruto, Sai was right, you are quite stunning." Came a hissing voice from behind him. Naruto eeped and spun around to face another guy. Though this one screamed evil for another reason. He was about Itachi's size, six foot at least. Long black hair lay around his shoulders, and bright yellow eyes with slits down the middle stared at him. He wore a white robe, a purple rope wrapped around his waist to keep the material from falling off his body. The robe was left open a little bit on his chest, giving a nice show of pale skin. Naruto moved his eyes away from the man's, he wasn't sure if he was a Vampires or not, but he still didn't like the eyes staring at him. The man chuckled and took a step towards the blonde. Naruto took a step back.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Naruto asked, trying to get at least a few answers to all the questions running through his mind. The man chuckled before motioning to the sofa.

"Why don't we sit down and have our talk." He said. Naruto hesitated, stealing a glance to the guys face before walking slowly to the couch and curling up against one of the arm rest, all the while keeping the guy in his line of sight. A sly smile slide on the guys face as he watched the blonde. He then walked forward, taking his own seat on the other side of the couch. Naruto shifted to make sure he stayed in the blue eyes line of sight, that smile deepened on the guys face.

"So you wanted to know who I am?" The blonde gave a small nod. The guy sighed a little. "To think that Itachi would fill you in on some details." Then smiled when Naruto's eyes shifted away and a glare was placed on the blonde's face. The guy laughed before nodding.

"So they all left you in the dark. Surprising really, all considered. I'm Orochimaru, one of the higher members of Akatsuki. I was also Sasuke Uchiha's old mentor if you will." The man named Orochimaru answered. Naruto blinked and finally looked to Orochimaru's face. The snake man smiled slightly.

"As for why you are here Naruto that you should at least know about." Orochimaru said. Naruto blinked before frowning.

"Didn't Sai tell you, you can't use Kyuubi's power? Kyuubi is dead." Naruto said in a strong voice. Though the blonde knew that Kyuubi wasn't quite 'dead' he still lived, just in a different means. Only his power remains, but nothing else was left of the once powerful demon. There was nothing anyone could do to bring back Kyuubi's former body. Orochimaru's smile became a sly grin.

"That, little Naruto, is why I am the one you are seeing today." Orochimaru stood up and walked towards one of the shadowed walls.

"You see, Sasuke knows how I work. He knows more about me, than anyone else. Why wouldn't he? He did after all betray everyone to come to me. He wanted power, like anyone else that comes to me, and I gave it to him. But that's not the conversation here, no. Sasuke thought that if I was told that Kyuubi was dead, I would give up trying to get to you. Though it is not my decision if we stop or not, I do have a say in it." Orochimaru turned and faced Naruto. The blonde's eyes were wide with surprise. That was why everyone hated and mistrusted Sasuke, he betrayed everyone to come to this guy?

"So after relaying Sasuke's little message to the boss, the _boss _wanted to know for sure. So I sent my best guys after you. So why are you here? I have to find out if Kyuubi is as dead as Sasuke said he is." Orochimaru said and stared at Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened even more, though one thing was the reason. Haku was a guy! He looked more girly then Naruto or anyone else did. Hell he looked more girly then Sakura! Then Naruto blinked and found his blue eyes staring up into Orochimaru's yellow ones. Naruto screamed and tried pushing the other away, but pale hands pulled Naruto's wrists above his head and kept them there with only one hand. Orochimaru's other hand gripped Naruto's chin and brought it back to his face.

"Well at least you're a little bright. Sai really doesn't have a good idea about you. To think I turned him for no reason." Orochimaru said and Naruto stared into the guys eyes. He was unable to look away, the yellow eyes pulling him in. Naruto didn't like it, he didn't feel safe, and he certainly didn't think the guy had beautiful eyes like Sasuke. The blonde felt his body become numb, and he couldn't feel anything, only see the yellow eyes in front of him. The eyes fell away from his sight, but he still didn't have feeling in his body. Though he did feel soft lips sliding over his neck, hair falling around his face and chest. Naruto tried to scream when he felt fangs slide along his pulse, and down his neck.

"Come on Naruto… Sai and Kabuto said you have a little fight in you. Show me." Orochimaru whispered in the blonde's ear before something wet slide along it. Naruto closed his eyes tight and bit down on his lip, blood spilling for the second time in his mouth. He heard Orochimaru's breathe hitch, and Naruto knew he only had a second. With the pain that laced through his lip, all senses came back and Naruto kneed the older guy. He groaned, his arms letting go of Naruto. The blonde then fully elbowed Orochimaru in the face before flipping over the arm rest and couching on the floor, eyes watching the snake man. Yellow eyes were wide with surprise but also anger. Naruto felt his power flow through his body, and he knew it wouldn't last long. Blue eyes turned a really dark blue with a dark red line around the iris.

"Fuck you asshole." Naruto hissed at him. Orochimaru smiled and he was in front of Naruto in a second, pushing the blonde up against the wall beside the couch. Naruto struggled, but he wasn't strong enough. Orochimaru pulled the blonde's hands above his neck, and one of his legs slide between Naruto's legs.

"You know, I don't mind that at all." Orochimaru whispered and moved his leg up. Naruto hissed and he struggled more, it was still not enough to get away. Orochimaru smirked and lowered his face to Naruto's neck, fangs sticking out. Naruto struggled with a scream and moved faster.

"Orochimaru… you were to see if he is useful, not bite him." Came a bored voice from the doorway. Orochimaru stilled and turned his head to the way and hissed. Naruto relaxed a little, but he still had no way out of getting away from the snake guy, he was still holding onto tightly. All Naruto saw was a large shadow standing in the doorway where Haku and Zabuza had gone through.

"Orochimaru release our guest." His voice was more demanding then bored now. It was cold, and it sent shivers up and down Naruto's spine. Orochimaru's grip tightened and Naruto gritted his teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. Then Orochimaru was gone and sitting on the couch, his arms over the back and his legs crossed. Naruto slowly let his hands drop and then went to rubbing at the red marks.

"So you are Naruto, then." The voice said and the figure stepped into the dim lighting of the room. He was just a few feet larger then Naruto, blonde hair falling around his pierced face. He had piercing almost everywhere, bars through most of it. He had on a red cloak that had red clouds on it; the collar of the cloak was ruffed up and hid his neck and some of his chin. Red eyes stared at him, with thin black rings through it. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shifted so that both the new man and Orochimaru were in his line of sight. He also noticed that he was now only a few feet from the door. The new man smirked devilishly but stayed where he was.

"Are you not Naruto?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes I'm Naruto, who are you?" Naruto asked, stepping closer to the door as fast as he dared to, which wasn't very fast at all. The man smirked again.

"I'm Pein." His eyes went to Orochimaru who was sneering at him. "Well, do you have that information we wanted?" Pein asked. Naruto slid closer to the door while they stared at each other; he now stood right beside the door, his hand on the door handle. Orochimaru sighed.

"Kyuubi is dead like Sasuke said, and we can't pull the remaining power out of the boy either." Orochimaru said. Pein's eyebrows went up, and Naruto stilled and looked to Orochimaru.

"And why's that?" Pein asked.

"Kyuubi's power has already begun fusing with the boy's body, and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Orochimaru said and his smile grew. Naruto frowned. Fusing, was that the reason for all the weird senses going on? Naruto didn't know, but he didn't want to know if it meant staying here. Naruto slowly twisted the handle while Pein stared at Orochimaru with a glare.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto." Pein said his eyes still on Orochimaru. Naruto stilled before looking over at Pein who then turned his eyes back to the blonde. "You wouldn't even be able to get through the woods, let alone out that door before one of us got to you." Orochimaru snickered slightly and Pein's eyes went back to the guy.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." Orochimaru said and Pein snorted then looked back to the opened door and no Naruto. The blonde had opened the door and slipped out without anyone even hearing him. Naruto's jaw was tense as he entered the woods, there was no one guarding outside, which just pissed the blonde off even more. They should never underestimate him. He heard a roar from the house and picked up his sped. His mind opened and touched every animal in the area.

'Alright, I need someone.' Naruto thought.

_'Who the hell are you?!' _Came a males voice inside his head. Naruto kept running, but did jump just a bit at the voice.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you?' Naruto thought.

_'I'm Gaki, now why the hell are you in my head?' _The voice now known as Gaki said. Naruto smiled slightly.

'I'm sorry for the evasion, but I need your help. Can you smell me… no wait what animal are you first?' Naruto thought. There was a snort.

_'I'm a frog, so, no I can't smell you.'_ Gaki said. Naruto cursed before picking up the speed and passing the area where he had found himself after Haku's little teleport episode.

'Well damn, I'm screwed.' Naruto thought and spared a glance behind him. No one, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. Naruto started cursing in his head as he ran, having no idea where he was going.

_'Jesus kid, stop it.' _Gaki's voice sounded. _'I'm right in front of you.' _Naruto skidded to a stop and looked down. At first he didn't see anything, but a larger then normal frog move in the grass. He was a dark green, helping him blend into the scenery. Naruto bent down and scooped the frog up then continued running.

'Okay, do you have any idea how to get out of this place?' Naruto asked.

_'Well there is a road off to your left.' _Gaki said. Naruto stopped again and looked to the left. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear, very faintly, a car passing by. Naruto grinned and took off that way, keeping an ear and eye out for anyone else in the woods.

'Thank you Gaki, you've been most helpful. Anything I can do for you?' Naruto asked. Gaki hopped up Naruto's hand and sat on his shoulder.

_'Yeah, take me the hell out of this forest. I hate it here.' _Gaki said. Naruto smiled and took off.

'Hold on tight.' Naruto thought and picked up his speed, quickly moving around any trees that came in his way. He heard Gaki chuckle but didn't say anything beyond that. Naruto jumped though when he heard a growl and glanced back, only to pick up sped. Behind him was a giant wolf that looked at him like he was its next meal. Naruto let his eyes look around but saw nothing that'd help him. After a few seconds, he glanced back again, this time he saw the wolf, and Pein smirking a few yards away. Naruto's eyes widened and he let his power fly around him, letting it pull his legs faster. Making a grunting sound Naruto bolted towards one of the trees. Gaki kept saying something in his mind, but Naruto didn't listen, when the wolf growled again he knew it was right on him. When he was only a few inches from the tree he pivoted and darted around the tree. With a thud the wolf ran into the tree, getting a good creak from it. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked back in time to see the tree falling down towards him.

"Holly Shit!" Naruto yelled and moved away from the tree, but kept his direction the same. He saw the wolf sitting up with a little perplexed look in its eyes. Naruto smirked, and that smirk fell when Pein walked up behind it and continued walking towards him, around the newly fallen tree. The blonde cursed and kept running, he could see light in the trees and bolted towards it. He heard more cars passing by, but it wasn't a highway used very often. Naruto could only hope that a car passed by the moment he stepped out onto it.

"Really Naruto you can't run. I told you it was useless." Came a voice to his right. Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't even look over but he felt the hit to his head and he went flying towards a tree. Naruto grabbed Gaki from his shoulder and held him in his arms against his stomach. Only a second later he felt the impact of a tree on his back. A pained scream came out of his mouth and he slid down to the ground.

"I was told you weren't very bright, but really that was idiotic of you." Pein said and he stood in front of Naruto. Gaki jumped off of Naruto and behind the tree as the blonde slowly stood back up.

'Stay out of the way Gaki; I don't want you getting hurt because of me.' Naruto whispered in his head as his eyes slowly slid to Pein.

_'Be careful kid.' _Gaki's voice was worried and it floated in his head for a second. Pein smirked as Naruto tried to steady out, his vision tunneling a little from the hit. Naruto was wondering what the guy was, he didn't feel like a vampire, at least from what he could tell, but he could be wrong. This guy seemed more powerful, more frightening then any Vampire Naruto had met so far. That included Orochimaru, who had listened to the guy. Naruto cursed as his eyes focused in on Pein, then ducked and rolled away from the guy as he went to hit him again. Pein chuckled lightly as Naruto stumbled away from him, keeping his attacker in sight.

"What the fuck are you?" Naruto hissed as he used a tree to keep balanced. Pein smirked and was in front of Naruto before he could even blink. A gasp came out of his mouth before he chocked as a hand gripped his neck. Pein lifted him up, and Naruto's hands came to Pein's arm that held him.

"I, Naruto, am someone who is much more powerful then you, and much older then anyone you will probably meet. I, Naruto, am someone you can not beat, let alone outrun. Now tell me you'll come back quietly and I will let you go." Pein spoke, his voice cutting through Naruto like a knife on butter. Naruto couched, and his finger's dug into the guy's skin only to have the hand tighten around his neck, cutting off his air. Pein sighed.

"Why must you make this difficult? You are lucky that _he _wants you alive." Pein spoke, his voice now bored. Naruto's eyes narrowed, not because there was yet another guy that held power over this guy, but that he sounded bored. The blonde's eyes grew a dark red for the second time in the last twenty four hours. Pein winced before yanking his hand away from Naruto, leaving long scratches on his arm from where Naruto's now longer then normal nails had cut in. Naruto's whisker marks grew darker and his hair tinted to a dark orange/red, his front teeth growing, giving him fox like fangs. Naruto felt power, and that almost blinded him with it. His wound from the hit was gone, and his back now felt perfect. Energy rolled through him and out, surrounded the area. Pein's eyes were wide with surprise as he watched the blonde change before his eyes. Then a smirk fell on his lips.

"I guess this will be more fun than I had thought." Pein said and took a fighting stance. Naruto growled, unable to think of anything to say or maybe it was he wasn't able to. The blonde's mind had left, and all he saw in front of him was someone who had violent intensions for him. Naruto couched, building power to his feet, and watched Pein smirk even more. Then Pein was gone, and so was Naruto. They hit at the same time, getting a blast of power that rocked the forest around them. Naruto landed a few feet from where he stared, Pein now stood in one of the trees. Pein's bottom lip was bleeding, and Naruto's jaw had a pink bruise on it. Pein licked his own blood away, his eye trained on Naruto's who smirked devilishly, then once again pushed off towards him. Pein braced and grabbed Naruto's hair as they fell from the tree, Pein pulling the blonde underneath him. Naruto groaned when he felt the ground connect with his back.

"Just not as good as me." Pein said and Naruto growled slamming his head against Pein's. Pein flew back, landing against a tree near them. Naruto jumped up and ran at him, slamming a punch in his face. Pein grunted before kneeing Naruto in the stomach, then kicking him in the face. Naruto stumbled backwards, and then had to pull his arms up in front of his face to block Pein's incoming attack. It didn't help; Naruto flew through the tree behind them, lucky that nothing broke through his neck. He fell out of the back of the tree, landing on the ground. Naruto coughed, blood sliding down the side of his mouth. Pein was suddenly leaning over him, his mouth just above Naruto's.

"Really, please give it up. I don't want to hurt you much more." Pein said and then licked the blood off of Naruto's chin and lips. Pein chuckled lightly, then grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him to his feet. Naruto coughed again, his eyes coming back to a dark blue, and his power pulled back inside. Pein smirked and let Naruto fall to his feet.

"That's what I thought." Pein said and gripped Naruto's chin and pulled it to his face. Naruto looked dazed, unfocused now. Going through a tree would do that to you. Plus Naruto had already been injured before the fight, there had been no way that the blonde could keep that power up for long. The blonde's eyes dropped then reopened, bright blue eyes stared back at him, still dazed. His head hurt, that had to be a good sign, at least he could feel it.

"Now let's go back, shall we?" Pein asked. Naruto stubbornly shook his head at him. Pein growled and then back handed Naruto, sending the kid flying into the nearest tree. Naruto screamed in pain and slumped against the tree, trying to catch his breath. He could feel blood dripping down the side of his face, and blood swirling around in his mouth from the hit. Naruto spit the blood onto the ground, and held his head in his hands. He felt it throbbing, and everything had started to spin. Naruto could clearly hear Pein's footsteps on the ground as he walked towards him. Naruto tried to stand; he couldn't even get on his knees without the area around him spinning. He heard Pein chuckle lightly, before taking a hand full of blonde hair and pulled Naruto's face up to meet his.

"It's over Naruto." Pein said in a bored voice before letting go of Naruto's hair and stepped back, then sighing. "I wish you would have just come quietly. _**He **_won't like this at all." Naruto shook his head and looked up at Pein, he glared down at him. Naruto struggled, but stood a hand placed on the tree trunk. Pein snorted at him.

"What the hell is up with you kid? Do you have a death wish?" Pein asked. Naruto smiled slightly, his eyes looking down at the guy's feet.

"There's a highway just to the left of us. And at first I didn't recognize this forest because I haven't been here for such a long time. The house back there, I know that place though, I couldn't remember at first, but it came to me. We're on the other side of the forest that surrounds my house. It's a good distance, yes." Naruto smile grew while Pein seemed to understand where this was going. "But I think that Uchiha's are better." Pein growled and leapt at him. He didn't get far before being knocked through a few trees and landing on the ground. Standing in front of Naruto was Itachi, a black trench coat swirled around him as his eyes looked to Pein. Itachi's once black eyes were now a red with a black Y, staring were the pupil would be. Naruto smiled before letting his body fall, he expected ground but he was caught.

"You like getting in dangerous situations, don't you?" Naruto chuckled and snuggled against Sasuke. He was happy to hear his voice, no matter what Orochimaru said, he didn't think of Sasuke like that. Sasuke was his friend, no matter what. Naruto felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, pulling the blonde closer to him, and resting Naruto's head against his chest.

"Damn it Naruto, not even three hours after you wake up and you're already hurt." Sasuke hissed and Naruto's eyes shut and he just listened to Sasuke yell about his health and how dangerous this was. Naruto didn't care; he was safe now, safe in Sasuke's arms. After a second he heard Sasuke curse and then what felt like he was flying. Naruto didn't dare open his eyes, he could still feel Sasuke's arms around him, and so far they hadn't hit anything, which meant Sasuke was either running or really flying.

_"Fuck… Naruto can you hear me?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto slowly nodded, though he wasn't sure he would remember this later. His head was throbbing, and hell he just felt like crap and wanted to go to sleep. But since Sasuke was talking, he couldn't, not yet. But he was safe, right? _

_"I can't outrun them, so I'm going to try a different option… please don't hate me for this. I just want to keep you safe." Sasuke whispered and Naruto felt everything stop. A frown found its way onto Naruto's face. What had Sasuke meant by that? _

_"Come now, Sasuke, I still can't believe you would be working for this brat. I thought the whole reason you left was to gain more power so you wouldn't be reduced to guarding?" Naruto thought the voice was familiar, but what he was saying was much more interesting. Sasuke left for power? That was weird. Sasuke snorted and Naruto felt him walking. _

_"You idiot, of course I did. Did you really think I would go back to guarding people so easily? Please, I heard Orochimaru talking about this brat and had to see it myself. I thought Orochimaru would be pleased if I brought him in, but you guys came along and screwed everything up." Sasuke said and continued walking. Naruto shivered, Sasuke's voice was hard and cold. It wasn't the Sasuke he knew, wasn't the Sasuke he felt safe with. _

_"Now take me to Orochimaru, so I can give him my gift." Sasuke said, his voice lowering even more. It sounded more like a snarl. Naruto vaguely heard 'yes sirs' before the wind picked up and Naruto knew they were moving too fast to see again. Then the world became black, and Naruto drifted down into his dream world. _

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of this story! It was fun to write! Please review!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! -Cries-**_

_**Warning: OOC! OC! Supernatural Beings! Yaoi! Lemon in this chapter!!**_

_**OKay just to tell everyone who is reading and enjoying this story, I will not me updating it until I get the next chapter for Beyond Worlds out. It's been a little over a month since I updated that story. I don't think it's fair for all those waiting, while I sit around updating this one at least once a week. So I will update that and hopefully Nin's at Hogwarts... then get back to this one. Enjoy this chapter though! -wink wink-**_

_**Recap: It sounded more like a snarl. Naruto vaguely heard 'yes sirs' before the wind picked up and Naruto knew they were moving too fast to see again. Then the world became black, and Naruto drifted down into his dream world.**_

* * *

_Naruto felt weird, everything was too good to be true. He didn't hurt, and he sat on what felt like a silk black sheet. He slowly sat up; bright blue eyes stared around the room. It was dark; he couldn't see anything around him. He could only see the large king sized bed that he sat in the middle of. _

_"Sasuke?" Naruto called out in fear. There was no answer. Naruto moved against the backboard, pressing his body as far as he could. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. He remembered fighting Pein, and then Itachi and Sasuke showing up, but after that it got pretty fuzzy. Naruto wanted Sasuke, he could fill in the blanks for him. It also scared the shit out of him that the fact he wasn't feeling any pain. If he remembered correctly, he had been hit a few times in the head, hit into a few tree's, and even flew through one. Not feeling any pain at all after that had to be a very bad thing._

_"Naruto…" Came a whispered voice from out in the dark. Naruto looked into the darkness, hoping to see Sasuke step out. _

_"Naruto… You need to wake up…" Sasuke voice said and Naruto suddenly felt his head explode in pain. _

The blonde screamed and grabbed his head. He heard someone whispering calming words, but that didn't make the pain go away. Not even in the slightest. He felt like someone was taking a slug hammer to his head. Though, that wasn't the only thing that hurt like hell. His whole back was throbbing; just the head was the worst of the pain.

"Shhh… Naruto, come on… Calm down…" Sasuke's voice floated around. Naruto immediately relaxed. Though half of that would probably be because of Sasuke was just there. The blonde felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist, and he cradled Naruto's head against his chest.

"Naruto… can you hear me?" Sasuke's voice sounded and Naruto slowly sat up. He was sitting on a big king sized bed; the sheets though were a dark red instead of black in his dream. Sasuke sat against the headboard, Naruto sat in between his legs. Sasuke was dressed differently, oddly from Naruto's point of view. He had on a white fluffy shirt, which was left open to show off his pale chest. Nice black pants were tight around his waist, but were normal at the ends. The white shirt was tucked into his pants, and a thin purple rope was around his waist to keep the pants up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, and then let his eyes roam around the room. There was nothing familiar about the room. It was large, with black walls, and when Naruto looked closer he could see that the walls were not really brick or any hard material. They were black curtains, which covered the walls. Naruto couldn't see the door, and all that was in the room was the bed, and a dark wood dresser off to the far side. Naruto looked back to Sasuke who stood staring at him with a blank face.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Naruto groaned and held his head. Sasuke's hand was quickly placed on top of Naruto's hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke's hand slide down Naruto's hand and traced his jaw line. Sasuke leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the other's lips. Naruto frowned but let the kiss go, but it didn't last long, Sasuke pulled away rather quickly. Naruto's frown deepened, but something opening, much like a door, sounded through the room and Naruto looked over to see Orochimaru walk through what looked like a doorway. He smirked at Naruto as he walked forward towards the bed. Naruto glared and pushed against Sasuke, trying to get farther away from the snake man.

"Well isn't that a funny site." Orochimaru said as he stopped halfway towards the bed. Sasuke glared at the guy, who just smirked back at him. Naruto looked between them, he tried to move away but Sasuke kept a good grip on the blonde.

"What's going on… let go of me Teme." Naruto growled out. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed his neck. Naruto froze.

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto relaxed again, though he didn't really want to calm down. He felt sluggish all of a sudden, and his head rested on Sasuke's shoulder. Orochimaru snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, a sneer on his face.

"You can't keep him locked up in here Sasuke. There are people who will be very interested in seeing him." Orochimaru said. Naruto stared at Orochimaru, confused big time now. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Orochimaru, whatever you want to do with Naruto, he will not go willingly. Pein saw to that. Naruto's stubborn, and there is no way that anyone, even Pein will be able to get him to do what they want." Sasuke said. Orochimaru glared.

"And what? You can?" Orochimaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm an Uchiha, of course I can." Sasuke said with a smug face. Naruto glared at him, and once again tried to move away from the Uchiha. Sasuke kept a very tight grip when Naruto went to struggle.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Orochimaru said it was now his time to be smug about it. Sasuke hissed before pulling Naruto against him better, and his mouth attached to the side of the blonde's neck. Naruto gasped in surprise, but he couldn't move as Sasuke continued to suck on his pulse. Orochimaru raised his eyebrows as he watched Naruto's eyes slowly shut and his body relaxed against the other one.

"Naa… that's… aaa… not… faaair!" Naruto whimpered out as he continued to feel Sasuke suck. A scream ripped through Naruto's mouth when he felt fangs slid into his skin, and his blood started flowing out into Sasuke's mouth. Orochimaru was slightly wide eyed as he stared, watching Sasuke feed on Naruto. After just a minute Sasuke pulled his head back and slowly licked his lips.

"Get out. I'll talk to you about Naruto later." Sasuke hissed and Orochimaru blinked. He looked like he wanted to argue, and was about ready to.

"Orochimaru, do what he says." Came a bored voice from the doorway. Orochimaru and Sasuke looked over, Naruto continued to breathe deeply as his eyes remained closed. Pein stood in the doorway, well more like leaning against the doorway. His eyes locked onto Sasuke whose eyes were red with three commas in them.

"_He _would like to speak with you later on. Orochimaru, come, the meeting is starting. Leave Sasuke alone with his… whatever the brat is to him." Pein said before walking away, not letting Sasuke get a word in. Naruto's eye twitched a bit. Orochimaru growled before leaving, and slammed the door behind him. Naruto coughed but Sasuke's mouth went back to Naruto's neck, who gasped again. Sasuke sucked on the wound, getting all the blood from the wound and around it. Naruto stayed put, but his mind was trying to sort out what was happening. Sasuke was sucking on a wound, he had made. They were somewhere with Orochimaru, Pein, and whoever else. After a few more minutes of Sasuke molesting the side of his neck, the Uchiha released him and sat back against the headboard licking his lips.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sasuke muttered so low Naruto thought he was hearing things. Naruto shifted, but a dizzy spell hit him and he had to sit there for a minute. Sasuke's arms had slid off him, moving to the side of his body. Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke who sat staring up at the ceiling instead of him. Naruto moved and placed a shaky hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"S-Sasuke… W-What's going on?" Naruto asked and had to stop and rest his head on his arm for a minute, or more like a few minutes. Sasuke watched him before putting a hand over top of Naruto's.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head lightly, then had to stop for a second to get his bearings right.

"Stop saying your sorry, and tell me what the fuck you did." Naruto hissed happy that he was able to talk at least. His head was still spinning, but at least he didn't hurt anymore. All the pain had moved to his neck, which seemed numb now. Sasuke's face became blank and he watched Naruto closely.

"Naruto… Everyone had a reason for not trusting me. I didn't come back on my own." Sasuke shook his head and looked away from the curious blue eyes. "Hell I pretty much threw a fit about going back, Orochimaru found it completely hilarious. Itachi didn't truly trust me, but because I'm his little brother, he let me back. No one else trusted me. I was sent to find more about you, and if I could, to get you and take you back." Sasuke finished. Naruto stared at Sasuke before glaring and moved away, only to fall backwards with a groan. He didn't like the spinning and numbness anymore. He stared up at the clothed ceiling, his legs spread out around Sasuke who stared at him.

"Why? I get that it was something you were told to do. But why mess with me like that… god I'm such an idiot." Naruto said and closed his eyes, holding the tears in. It wasn't enough; tears fell from his eyes, running over his temple and into his hair. Sasuke's eyes widened and he moved forward, crawling on top of the blonde. Naruto moved his head sideways and kept his eyes closed tightly. Sasuke sat up, and traced a finger over Naruto's scared cheeks and then down his neck.

"Naruto, I didn't mess with you. And yes you are an idiot… if I hadn't stopped and brought you here, then you could have died…" Sasuke said. Naruto turned back to him and glared.

"What? Are you saying you changed your mind then? That you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Damn it Naruto. I came for the Kyuubi, but I found you. I didn't expect you, I wasn't prepared. I wasn't lying when I said I had fallen for you. Hell I think I fell for you the moment I saw you." Sasuke said. Naruto pushed up and glared.

"So what, you brought me to Orochimaru to save me? What the hell are you thinking then? If you really fell for me, why feed me to the fucking dogs!" Naruto almost yelled, but was able to keep his voice down. Sasuke's eyes softened and he lightly kissed Naruto's forehead, who jerked back at the touch.

"Naruto… I brought you here because I knew they won't kill you. Itachi… he was being ganged up on, even if you had been able to take down Pein, there was five more Pein's hidden, waiting to see what would happen. If I didn't tell them I could control you… if I wasn't there… they would have killed you." Sasuke explained, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Just the thought of Naruto being killed… it wasn't something he wanted to think about at all really. Naruto stared at him before his eyes widened.

"I-Is… Itachi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled slightly and traced his cheek.

"Itachi is fine, the moment they got word that you had been captured, they fell back. Akatsuki doesn't want to start fighting now, and killing Itachi would just set everything in motion sooner then they want." Sasuke said.

"W-Why would they kill me if they need me?" Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"If you're not on their side, then you're against them. It's not their first or second choice, killing you. It is a choice, but since I gave them the option of being able to control you. That was why I did what I did, because I knew they wouldn't kill you if they have an option that you can be controlled." Sasuke explained to him. Naruto blinked.

"I'm not a dog." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"No, you're not. But to them, it's much similar in a way. If there is a way to make you do what they want, and then they will keep you alive. They want Kyuubi's power; either bringing him back, or using that power through you. It doesn't matter to them." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked.

"So what now? They have me… and obviously you can control me…" The blonde made a face before rolling his eyes. Sasuke hadn't controlled him, he had just gotten the kid to shut the hell up, and that's all. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, we're going to have to pretend for now…" Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him, and then raised his eyebrows.

"So you have a plan then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat up and leaned against the head board, letting Naruto move again.

"No, no I don't have a plan." Sasuke said and ran a hand over his face. "I didn't have time to do any type of planning." Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me… that… that we're stuck here and no one's coming to rescue us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked him in the eyes and could only nod. Naruto cursed and rolled off the bed, he began pacing back and forth, mumbling things under his breath, Sasuke wasn't even sure the guy was speaking English.

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned from the bed. Naruto spun around and glared at him.

"What!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed.

"I wouldn't be up moving around if I were you… I took a lot of blood from you…" Sasuke warned and was out of the bed holding the blonde up in seconds. Naruto sighed against his chest, the world had started to spin again and he felt himself being picked up and laid back on the bed. He heard Sasuke mumble a 'I told you so' before the bed dipped and he felt a cool hand place on his forehead.

"You're such an idiot. Blood loss so quickly will render you weak you dumbass." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Shut up… Asshole…" Naruto grumbled but rubbed at the cool hand, it felt very good on his face. Sasuke smiled slightly at him, running a hand down his face and neck, letting it place over his wound that he had made. Naruto shuddered slightly at the cold, and his eyes opened to look into onyx ones. Sasuke smirked a little and leaned forward towards the blonde's lips. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly turned away from him. Sasuke hesitated, before pulling away and sighing.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said and turned away, Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke.

"It's not that Sasuke… it's just… I don't know if I should trust you anymore…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke turned back to the blonde. The Uchiha stared at him for a minute before placing a hand on Naruto's cheeks.

"Naruto, I went to Orochimaru for power to kill the one person who killed off my clan. I didn't leave because I didn't want to be a body guard. My family was killed a few years before you're father sealed Kyuubi inside you. You're father was like a father to me, and the same person who killed my family sent Kyuubi into Konoha. I wanted to kill him for taking everything away from me. I care about Itachi, and I would give my life up to make sure you are safe." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him for a few minutes; he hated talking about his father, but at the moment he didn't care that his father was in the conversation.

"I said if I should trust you… not that I don't trust you. I'm not sure if I could not trust you at all… You make it so damn hard to distrust you, I don't know what it is." Naruto said and leaned against the headboard, he wondered how long they were going to stay in the room not that going out of it gave much hope either. Sasuke stared at him.

"So… you're saying you trust me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled and then rolled over putting his back to the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile, but he put it away quickly and pulled Naruto back towards him.

"I'm sorry… I know you're mad at me… but we have to talk about things…" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned up at him.

"What do you mean 'about things'?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and sat up.

"I'm talking about when the guy who is running this whole thing wants to see us. We have to play it like you answer to me… like…" Sasuke scowled a bit.

"Like a dog and his master?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. Sasuke sighed before nodding slightly. Naruto scowled before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't like this, not a bit." Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled just lightly.

"I don't either…but if we even have a chance at living through this, we have to act… well kind of." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean kind of?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a weak smile, or more like a guilty one. Naruto frowned at him.

"There was a reason that Itachi didn't want me to bite you. When a Vampire bites you, they have a little bit of control over you…" Sasuke admitted. Naruto's eyes widened at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto almost yelled. Sasuke stilled and then covered Naruto's still moving mouth. Naruto blinked and looked up at Sasuke. He cursed and moved behind Naruto, pushing the kid up and into his lap.

"Here we go; just go along with everything I do, alright." Sasuke whispered low into his ear. Naruto shivered but relaxed against the Uchiha as he wrapped his arms around his waist and attached his mouth to the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned a bit when he felt that tongue slide over the wound that the other had made earlier. Naruto saw the door open; it was right across the room, opening up so that if someone was on the bed they would see it open. Pein stood in the doorway, two other people with piercing stood behind him. Pein smirked a bit as he walked in; Sasuke eyes opened up and looked to the Pein who had entered. The other two kept out of the room, and seemed to have taken up as guards outside.

"Enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Pein asked with an amused voice. Sasuke smirked, giving one last suck on Naruto's neck before releasing him, the wound now a bright pink to a dark purple. Naruto panted, his eyes half lid as he leaned against Sasuke's chest, he really needed to stop freaking sucking on his neck! Pein smirked even more.

"Aren't you supposed to be at some meeting?" Sasuke asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Pein chuckled before nodding.

"Meeting went by rather quickly. You and the Kyuubi brat was the main talk, everyone thinks that you're lying." Pein said. Sasuke scowled.

"So what, you want me to give them a demonstration?" Sasuke asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Naruto's eyes glanced between them, and he felt like sighing. He felt like being a prick too, but then being a prick could get them both killed. Pein let a small smile slide on his face.

"Exactly, now if you'll come along, everyone is still waiting for you two." Pein glanced at Naruto before scowling and walking out. Naruto blinked before looking to Sasuke who had a blank face on. The Uchiha sighed a bit before moving out from behind Naruto and slipping off the bed.

"We should hurry…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto moved off the bed and stumbled a bit, Sasuke catching him. It was then that Naruto noticed he was in different clothes once again. He had on a light orange shirt that crossed in the front and was tied shut with a thin black cloth. It looked more like half a robe then a shirt really. Though Naruto was glad it wasn't a robe, underneath the shirt was a pair of black silk pants. They felt great, but it gave Naruto an uncomfortable vibe that someone had changed him while he was sleeping.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked in a small whisper. Naruto nodded slightly, the world had stopped spinning a few minutes ago.

"Who dressed me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked before smiling slyly.

"I did." Sasuke said and watched with some amusement as Naruto blushed red and pulled away from him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the blonde towards the door.

"Just do whatever I say, and we'll get through this just fine." Sasuke leaned down just to whisper in Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded, a small blush stained his cheeks as they walked towards the door. Naruto let his head rest against Sasuke's shoulder as the Uchiha pulled on a hidden handle and opened the door. Pein and two other blondes stood outside waiting. The other two looked at Naruto like he was a god, Pein just scuffed and walked down the hallway. Sasuke and Naruto moved to follow behind him; the two other guys took up behind them. Sasuke's hand tightened against the blonde's waist, but Naruto didn't say anything about it. He knew Sasuke must have been just as nervous as he was.

"Nothing big for now… we don't want anyone finding out where this hideout is." Pein said and his eyes narrowed at Naruto. The blonde gave him a sly grin, and Sasuke's grip tightened again. Blue eyes blinked and looked to Sasuke who was slightly glaring at him.

"What? I didn't do anything." Naruto whined and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop it Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked back to Pein who had a large grin on his face. Naruto pouted a bit.

"Fine." Naruto seethed. Pein chuckled lightly and Naruto had a half a mind to tackle the guy, but the grip on his waist told him not to. They walked down a dark brown hallway for a few minutes, Naruto glaring holes in the back of Pein's head while Sasuke's grip tightened and loosened every now and then. They came to a dead end that had two large double doors, Sasuke grip felt like it was leaving dark bruises behind, but Naruto didn't say anything about it though. Pein looked back and smirked slightly before pushing the doors open and walked in. Naruto pretty much pulled Sasuke along and they walked in, the two guys quickly following in behind them. The room was large, almost as large as Naruto's gym.

There were two long oak tables, and a space in between them. The tables were almost full. Many people sat in black with red cloaks sat at one table, and the other side held Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai with a few other people Naruto had never seen before. The middle of the table with the weird cloak people had two chairs missing, and two on the other ends of the table. Naruto glanced over at Sai who was glaring at Sasuke and looked absolutely pissed off. Pein walked along the table with the cloaked people and took a seat in one of the two missing ones. The other two guys walked and took their seats at each end of the table, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of the now closed double doors.

"So this is the brat, huh?" Said a blue dude from the cloaked table. Orochimaru smirked at the name while Naruto scowled and took to glaring at the fish guy. He really did look like a human fish. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer as he looked at each person, he knew one person was missing and that was the only person he hadn't seen before.

"Sasuke here has gracefully accepted our demands at proving he can control the Kyuubi." Pein said with a bored tone. Naruto clenched his jaw from shouting at the guy; he hoped sometime in the future he would be able to deck the guy in the face. The fish guy smiled at him before his eyes moved over the blonde. Naruto cringed and moved against Sasuke.

"So… Sasuke, show us how you can control him?" Orochimaru spoke up. Sasuke glanced at him before smirking.

"What do you want me to do? Tell him to fetch?" Sasuke asked with amusement. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but if you want to play fetch with the brat that's fine too." Orochimaru said. Naruto glared at him while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Sasuke sighed slightly while everyone stared at him, and then moved Naruto in front of him. The blonde eeped at the sudden movement, and at the pale arms that draped over his shoulders and around his neck. Sasuke leaned down so that his lips were next to his ear. His tongue ran along Naruto's ear shell and the blonde shivered visibly.

"I want you to tap into Kyuubi's power, not much just a little bit. Show off." Sasuke said and kissed the tip his ear. Naruto shuddered before nodding and closing his eyes. Everyone leaned forward and watched Naruto closely as Sasuke released the blonde and stepped back from him. It was easier to do now then it had before, tapping into the power. A thin red line surrounded the blonde, a wave of power imitating out from him. The room became dense, and a shiver ran through many of the people in the room.

"It's a nice trick, but proves nothing." The blue fish guy said. Naruto's eyes slide to him and then he was gone. Sai gasped just slightly when Naruto appeared in front of the blue dude. With a kick to the face the guy was thrown out of his chair and backwards. Someone chuckled while Naruto gracefully landed a few feet away from him.

"Come on Kisame; don't let a kid do you in." Called a guy from farther down the table. He was paler then Sasuke, and had a large staff with a curved knife on the end of it beside his chair. Naruto barely glanced at him before ducking from the sword that was aimed at his face. Kisame stood in front of him with a large sword placed in front of him, with two hands griping it. He looked a little mad, and his nose looked a little red as well.

"Sasuke…" Pein warned as he watched the blonde's eyes slowly turn to a dark red. Sasuke smirked at Pein and Orochimaru who were the only ones not staring at Kisame and Naruto.

"Naruto, leave Kisame alone, come back over here." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked while Kisame shouted a what. Red converted back to bright blue as the blonde turned back around and walked back over to Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled just slightly as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and snuggled against his chest.

"Sleepy." Naruto mumbled against him. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. While Kisame shouted about being abused and took a seat back at the table, glaring at Naruto like it was his life source. Orochimaru chuckled lightly while Pein just sighed.

"Interesting, very interesting Sasuke Uchiha." Came a voice from somewhere in the room. Sasuke looked around the room and his eyes settled on a cloaked figure near the back of the room. Naruto blinked and turned his head so that he could see the figure out of the corner of his eye. The guy had a black cloak with red clouds on it and a mask that looked like a giant lollipop. There was only one eye hole, but Naruto only saw blackness through it. Sasuke held onto Naruto as the guy walked forward and pulled the middle chair out and took a seat. He seemed to be staring at the two boys now near the door again.

"I suspect that he will do anything for you… even kill his best friend?" He asked. Naruto almost stiffened, but he held himself perfectly against Sasuke's body. Sasuke though did stiffen just a little bit.

"Of course, Naruto is completely under my control." Sasuke said in an almost bored tone. The guy chuckled lightly before nodding.

"Good, good. It looks like the boy is weak though." He said. Sasuke shrugged and shot a look to Sai, Kabuto, and then Pein.

"Well if people didn't smash his head into things, he might not weaken so quickly. He needs to properly heal before he can truly tap into Kyuubi's powers." Sasuke said. Pein glared at him while Sai and Kabuto slide down in their chairs. Anger imitated off of the guy in the chair. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke chest again, warning him mainly that he felt like he was going to give out soon if they didn't leave sometime.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience then, if I had known that little Naruto was hurt I wouldn't have had him come in. Please go back to the room and rest, wouldn't want to over do it." The guy said and gave a bow. Naruto frowned a bit while Sasuke nodded, leaned down and pulled Naruto into a bridal style carry. One of the guys at the end of the table had gotten up and opened the door without being told to. Sasuke gave a short nod to him as they walked out. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and stared down the hallway. One of the pieced guys who had opened the door gave him a small smile before shutting the door behind him. Sasuke gave a small sigh as he continued down the hallway.

"I think that went very well." Sasuke said. Naruto shifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't kill my best friend…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's grip tightened and he gave a nod.

"I know that, but they don't need to know it." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked before snuggled against his neck.

"So, have a plan yet?" Naruto asked.

"You asked earlier and I didn't have one, what makes you think I have one now?" Sasuke asked back. Naruto frowned a bit.

"You're supposed to be the smart one; I thought you'd have something at least." Naruto shot back. Sasuke smirked then stopped at their door.

"Open it please." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up, then to Sasuke stuck his tongue out, but twisted the door handle and pushed the door in. Sasuke smirked a bit more and entered, kicking the door shut behind them. Sasuke walked forward and gently laid the blonde down on the bed. Naruto looked up at him with large cerulean eyes. Sasuke wanted to just jump him right then and there, but he merely slipped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Naruto blushed a bit as he watched the white cloth slip off pale muscular shoulders and out of sight. Sasuke crawled on the bed and dragged the blonde into his arms and then pulled the sheets over them. With a blush still on his face Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's chest and the pillows underneath them.

"I am trying to plan something Naruto. The longer we stay here there is a better chance that we get found out. I don't want something to happen to you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

"I knew you would have something in mind." Naruto whispered back. He closed his eyes and drowned in the smell of Sasuke. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands rub back and forth on his lower back and the blonde looked up into onyx eyes. Sasuke smiled just slightly and leaned down, placing his lips against the others. Naruto blushed, but it didn't stop him from kissing the guy right back. Sasuke pushed the blonde backwards and crawled on top of the younger one. Naruto's tiredness was suddenly turned to lust as his tan arms wrapped around the other's neck and pulled Sasuke closer. The Uchiha smirked against the kiss and slid his hand down the blonde's chest. A finger traced the cloth that tied Naruto's shirt shut before pulling it loose. Sasuke released the kiss and watched the cloth that covered the tan chest fall away, and Sasuke smirked as his eyes traced over the chest. The green seal marking was still tattooed on his stomach, and Sasuke had to say it fit the blonde because of the spiral. Sasuke smiled slyly when he saw the impatience in Naruto eyes and leaned down his lips attaching to the blonde's collar bone.

Naruto moaned a bit while Sasuke sucked and nipped lightly at his skin. Sasuke smirked even more as he continued down Naruto's chest. He got small moans from the blonde as he licked around the tattoo, a little giddy that he found a sensitive spot. Sasuke's thumbs slid under the fabric of the boy's pants and pulled them down. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke pull his pants completely off and dropped them off on the side of the bed, along with the shirt. Sasuke sat up straighter; the sheet fell down his back. Naruto stared up at him lust clearly in his eyes. Sasuke smirked and pulled his own pants off, letting it slide off the bed to accompany Naruto's clothing. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's eyes move over Sasuke's body.

"Like what you see Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed a bit before wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Teme." Naruto muttered before pulling Sasuke down into a lip lock. Sasuke just chuckled and kissed him back. Naruto rolled his eyes before gasping when he felt cold hands wrap around him. Sasuke smirked as his hands traced gently against the very sensitive member. The blonde mewed and moved against the head to the side in pleasure. When the blonde moved he also released the kill, not that Sasuke cared. The Uchiha began kissing and licking down the blonde's chest. Naruto blushed as he watched Sasuke lick his lower stomach, but didn't go any further. He was teasing, but as Sasuke glanced up at him there was playfulness in his eyes, lust, and something else, something near hunger. Naruto stared into onyx eyes and he felt them pull, he felt Sasuke's mind like he could feel Yasu's mind.

He felt a need that bubbled inside him, and Naruto was scared of it, but at the same time felt great pleasure as Sasuke's tongue tasted his skin. The Uchiha continued to stare at Naruto but slowly moved his tongue to a spot just below his waist line near his hip. One of Sasuke's hands kept Naruto against the bed, while the other traced the side of the blonde's member again. Naruto moaned when the pale hand wrapped fully around it, and started to pump his hand. Blue eyes didn't waver from the onyx ones though; it was more like the blonde couldn't look away from him. Sasuke smiled and it was he who broke contact, but Naruto could still feel him, feel everything, he felt he own hands moving against his muscle, he felt his tongue licking at the tan skin. It took Naruto a minute to realize that it wasn't he who was doing it; he could feel things through Sasuke. He was slightly unnerving, but it doubled the pleasure so the blonde couldn't say anything about it at the moment.

A sharp pain spread through his hip, but it was quickly covered up by pleasure. He felt his blood leaving and going into Sasuke's body. He felt pleasure from being fed, pleasure from sinking teeth into skin, pleasure just all around. Naruto had so much pleasure he wasn't sure what to do with it. Sasuke fed for a few seconds, loving the taste of Naruto's blood in his mouth. He could feel his strength build, and Naruto weaken. Sasuke pulled away and the blood away from his lips, his eyes closed as he basked in the taste of the blonde. He leaned forward and placed his lips against the other's Naruto kissed back but Sasuke could see the he was a little tired. Sasuke smirked as his hand shoved under the pillows and pull out a small bottle. Naruto heard a snap but since Sasuke was keeping his mouth shut he couldn't ask what it was. Instead he fought for dominance with the other one. The make out session didn't stop Naruto from feeling the finger enter him. And the blonde shifted, but he trusted Sasuke and as the finger began to move in and out it started to feel good.

A second finger entered and Naruto winced, tears building behind his eyes. That was until he felt another hand on his member again. Tracing gently, but it still made something inside Naruto tic and pleasure run through his body, giving him a shiver as well. A third finger entered and even with the pleasure Naruto couldn't help the small cry escape. A few stray tears dropped from his eyes as well. Sasuke released the kiss as he continued to move his fingers in and out of Naruto; his other hand had stopped stroking the boy. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde's tears away. Naruto let out a moan when Sasuke hit something and the Uchiha smirked then hit the sensitive spot again, mapping it out in his mind. He then pulled his fingers out, getting a whimper from the blonde who was just starting to like the feel of it. Sasuke smirked and kissed his lips, and ran a hand through the blonde's hair. That same hand then came down and lightly traced his cheek, the whisker scars, his jaw, and then down his neck. Naruto stared at him, slightly confused; Sasuke gave him a real smile in return.

"You're so beautiful, you know that." Sasuke whispered so low that Naruto thought he might have imagined it. The blonde blushed deeply and Sasuke smirked before claiming his lips again as he shifted so that the tip on his member against Naruto's entrance. Naruto felt something wet and knew Sasuke he lobed himself as well. Onyx eyes stared at Naruto in an almost questioning way and the blonde gave a short nod. Sasuke pushed in, his hands coming to Naruto's hips. Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke enter him, his head thrown back and tears built up behind his eyes. Sasuke slid all the way in and stopped; waiting for Naruto to adjust to him. It took a lot of effort not to just pound into him, the heat surround him and he felt like he would explode soon, but a small nod from the blonde and Sasuke began to steadily move.

"God… Naruto you're so tight." Sasuke huffed out as he leaned over the blonde. Naruto moved his leg up and wrapped them around Sasuke who moaned at the movement, Naruto moaned with him.

"Move, Sasuke, move!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked and began moving inside him faster. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, he could feel the Vampires warmth, and he could feel power radiating between them. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes before claiming his lips again. Naruto took over the kiss, pulling Sasuke closer as the Uchiha continued to slam into him. Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name, breaking the kiss. Sasuke smirked and aimed for that spot once again. He really did love hearing Naruto call his name. Naruto felt power built up inside him, energy pounding around inside looking for a way out. And that only way was back to Sasuke who just shoved it back at the blonde. The power built, and Naruto continued to moan and scream Sasuke's name out each time his nerve was hit. He felt Sasuke once again take hold of him and just the feeling of Sasuke around him and the power made his eyes roll in the back of his head and he screamed out. Sasuke was a little surprised when the blonde came so quickly, but no completely. The Uchiha brought his cum soaked hand to his lips but Naruto grabbed his hand and licked his own cum off of it.

Sasuke's eyes were wide but the power built between them and with one more time inside the blonde Sasuke came with a moaned name of the other. Sasuke pulled slowly out of the blonde and then collapsed right beside him. His arms then wrapped around a very much panting blonde and pulled him closer. And for a third time Sasuke sunk his teeth into the side of Naruto's neck and bled him. Naruto's breath just came in more pants, he didn't feel the pain of the fangs, but he did feel them slide in. But it was okay; he had too much energy running around, too much power that was built up. Sasuke sucked most of it away and when he released he sucked the wound and made sure no blood was going to come out. Naruto then turned and buried his face against the Uchiha's chest and placed his hands on the pale stomach. Sasuke smiled slightly and his arms tightened around the blonde and a kiss was placed on top of Naruto's head. He then felt Naruto's breathing even out and knew the blonde had fallen asleep. Sasuke closed his eyes and kept the blonde close, but he didn't go to sleep, he wasn't sure he'd get much sleep here.

* * *

"Itachi…" Ren's voice was soft as she watched the other pace around the room. She sat a long oak table in what looked like a conference room. Her hair was left down surrounding her face as her eyes watched Itachi with each movement. She had on what looked like a dark blue dress that only had one strap that crossed over one of her shoulders. There was a buckle in the back the strap was attached to, to keep the dress from falling off the girl. She had on matching leather boots that barely showed from under the length of the thing. Itachi black eyes locked onto hers and she didn't flinch, just looked at him with no emotion.

"What Ren?" Itachi's voice was harsh and he seemed to be beating himself up over something. Ren knew what that something was. She waved him over and Itachi glared but walked forward, taking a seat in front of her. Her hand came up and traced the side of the guy's face. Her face softening and becoming almost loving.

"You can not guilt over what has happened, it will not stop it from happening." Ren said and watched Itachi's face become angry with her. She almost didn't care, but she did care, it was not her fault any of this had happened so he had no right to get angry with her.

"And what, do you think we should do? Half the people in that meeting wanted to give up. Do you understand we do not have the forces to help Naruto, nor do we have the forces to take down Akatsuki and _Sasuke_?" Itachi said. When he spoke his brother's name it came out harsher then anything. Ren even flinched from the way he said it. She knew that he had always loved his brother, even when he turned over to Orochimaru. But now, now it was different because Naruto was involved. She sighed a little bit.

"I do not think Itachi, which we need a lot of forces to do what we have to do." He stilled and watched her before nodding for her to continue. "You saw how each one of Naruto's friends did not fall down and cower like pansies. Their hate for Akatsuki will be enough to get in and get him back… besides…" She didn't really want to talk about it, really didn't.

"Besides what?" Itachi asked, pressing, he barely even pressed. Naruto must mean a lot to him. She sighed and looked away.

"I don't think Sasuke had a choice in the matter." Ren said. Itachi stood angrily.

"What?!" He had lost his voice there, yelling almost but not quite. It was something only an Uchiha was able to do. Ren turned to him with a small glare and stood up, looking him in the eyes.

"You have been blind Mister Uchiha. The way Sasuke looks at that boy is very much the same way I look at you. Love, and that's what Sasuke was thinking of when he was faced with three Akatsuki, and you three as well. He must have saved Naruto by telling them what they wanted to hear. And then all of the Akatsuki left, if they hadn't, you would have been dead, and so would Naruto. I do not believe Sasuke betrayed you again, he may have had that idea in the beginning, but that was not the case after he met the Uzumaki." Ren told him. Her voice was blank with emotion, her face set calm as she spoke. She had never had to speak like that besides the day she went against her father's wishes for her. Itachi stared at her for a minute.

"Why would you think that?" Itachi asked almost defeated, wanting to believe. Ren smiled and placed a hand on Itachi's face, she had to stand on her tip toes, but she placed a chariot kiss on Itachi's lips. Black eyes were wide when she looked back at him.

"You know you're brother better than I do, I think you have the answer to that question." Ren said and then backed away from him. She ran her hands over her wrinkled dress before looking to Itachi with neutral eyes.

"I believe we should start planning so we can meet your brother half way Sir. It would help ensure Mister Uzumaki's life and the lives of our own." Ren stared at him before bowing slightly and walking out. She knew she may have crossed the line with the kiss. It was something she had never dared to do, she was always just admiring from a far. It was easier to do, he was an Uchiha Clan Vampire, and she was an ex princess to a Wareleopard clan. Naruto had called her a Warecat but there were all types of Cat's out there. Leopard was one, were Tiger was another common one. She pushed out of the double doors that were lined with gold and walked down the hallway.

She hadn't even heard him behind her and soon she was pressed up against the wall with her mouth covered by someone's lips. Her eyes blinked to find Itachi in front of her, his hand resting on her cheek. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him, letting that devil tongue inside. Their tongues crashed and power slashed around them. Already building up from all the tension that had been around them. Itachi's hands slide down her back and lifted her up. Ren's legs wrapped around his waist and he smirked in the kiss before they were gone. The hallway empty all of a sudden. One of the maids came down the hallway with something at her side, her eyes scanning the hallway for the power that had suddenly appeared. She shook her head and pocketed the silver knife and continued on with her duties. Blaming it on some teens from the meeting earlier, oh how she was almost very right.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I won't be updating it until I get a few other chapters out for some other stories I am working on. Please review though! I love reviews! lol_**

**_-Kat_**


End file.
